Worth It
by 67chevyImpala
Summary: A shot rang out. A cry of surprise was heard. A body hit the ground. Wally looked at the boy on the ground, his best friend in the whole world, the love of his life, and he knew that Robin wasn't going to survive this. KF/Robin
1. Worth it

**Worth It**

**Rated T**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything**

**Takes place inside Mt. Justice**

* * *

><p>A shot rang out. A cry of surprise was heard. A body hit the ground.<p>

Wally looked at the boy on the ground, his best friend in the whole world, the love of his life, and he knew, _he knew_, that Robin wasn't going to survive this. There was blood, so much blood.

His other teammates were captured and being held captive across the room. Megan was sobbing into Superboy's chest; he held the girl and growled at their captors. Artemis clenched her fist ready to rip everyone apart, hatred filled her eyes. Kaldur looked shocked and murderous all at the same time.

Robin's chest was heaving, he was trying to take in air, _the bullet probably pierced a lung_ Wally thought. Arms and legs were mangled and probably broken. Here was this perfect being, dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do. _No. _"No!"

Wally ran. It took only seconds before the speedster was back with the Helmet of Fate in his hands.

"Kid don't do this! Don't be stupid!"

"Think about this first!"

"It isn't worth it, there's another way!"

His team didn't want him to do anything rash, but he had thought this through. This was a sacrifice he was perfectly willing to make. His life for Rob's.

He put the helmet on and a deal was made. If Fate could release his friends, stop the bad guys, and save Robin, then Wally would give himself over. He would be the eternal wearer of the helmet.

A golden light filled the room as Fate's form took Wally's place. It wasn't long before the villains were overwhelmed and captured. Raising a hand toward the young heroes released them from their prison. They rushed to their fallen member.

"Pulse is weak, he's barley breathing."

"Alert the League."

"I don't think anyone will get here in time."

"_Fate, save him damn it, it's the only way you'll ever have my cooperation. You promised. You have to!"_

"_Wallace, it is young Robin's fate to die. I cannot…"_

"_Bullshit Fate. Save him or I end us."_

"_You would deprive the world of not one, but three heroes?"_

_Wally didn't even hesitate. "Yes. I would do whatever it takes for him."_

"_Very well."_

As Fate approached the body the team took a stance to ward off his approach.

"I wish only to save the boy." He answered.

Kaldur nodded and stepped away, the others begrudgingly followed his lead.

Robin was bathed in golden light.

Batman, Flash, and J'jon arrived and rushed in just as the light began to die down. Robin was slowly lowered to the ground.

Batman went to the boy, J'jon checked the other teens over, and Flash secured the area.

A sudden gasp filled the room as Robin abruptly sat up. Batman placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him stand.

"Is everyone alright?" The dark knight's voice wasn't as composed and solid as it usually was.

"Where's Wally?" Robin asked. Everyone looked in Doctor Fate's direction.

_No. _"No!" Robin shook off Batman and made his way to the hero.

"Let him go." The boy growled.

"I cannot." The voice echoed. "A deal has been made, your life for his."

At this the whole team moved to attack Fate, even Flash was in a fighting stance. Before anyone made the first move, the helmet morphed and showed Wally's face.

"Rob?"

"Wally, get the helmet off before Fate takes over." Robin pleaded.

"You're ok?"

"I'm fine Wally, now get that damn thing off!"

"I can't, I made a deal. I'm glad you're ok."

A tear somehow made its way down Robin's cheek; he ran into Wally's arms. The former speedster wrapped his arms around the boy. Wally rested his forehead against Rob's. "I love you" he whispered.

Robin let out a harsh cry. "I don't want you to go, you can't leave me. It wasn't worth it, you idiot. It wasn't worth it."

Wally pulled him closer, he kissed the top of his head and muttered into the raven hair, "Yes, it was. It was for you, and you're worth it."

Wally looked at each of the heroes in the room and smiled a last goodbye; he winked at Flash and kissed the top of Robin's head one last time. The helmet changed back into its original form.

Fate pushed the young boy away and disappeared.

Robin collapsed to the ground and sobbed. "I love you too Wally."

Flash punched a hole in the wall, and screamed for Fate to return the boy. The others stood aside quietly.

Suddenly Robin stood; he wiped away his tears and turned to face his team. "We're getting him back. I'm getting him back." He looked over to Batman who only nodded in silent agreement.

The boy left the group in silence, Megan heard his thoughts as he walked away. _I'm not giving up on you Wally, because you're worth something too. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue? I had planned as leaving it as a one shot, let me know what you guys think.<strong> _  
><em>


	2. Never giving up on you

**Never Giving You Up**

**Rated T**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything **

* * *

><p>Robin sat on KF's bed. It smelled like him. He wanted his friend back. He wanted his best friend, his love, his Wally back. He had never thought of Wally like that before, as a lover. Not until after Wally had already made the sacrifice.<p>

But now Kid was gone, Wally was gone and he was alone.

"Stupid idiot." Robin said to himself. "You weren't supposed to leave me. It was supposed to be you and me. Always. Now it's just... Me."

"Argh!" he flipped over the former speedster's desk. He hated this. Wally was gone, _he was gone_, and it was Robin's stupid careless fault.

He fell to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself. "I miss you Wally. God do I miss you."

Robin looked at the mess on the floor. He pulled himself together enough to clean it up. KF's room would be just how Wally left it for whenever the red head came back.

And he was coming back damn it.

Somewhere in all the mess there was an envelope with his name on. His real name.

'Dick'

"Whoa" he let out a breath and sat on the bed, envelope clutched in his hand. Wally knew? He knew who he was and never said anything?

Robin, Dick, ripped it open and pulled out a letter.

_'Hey dude'  
><em>  
>Of course that's how Wally would start a letter.<p>

_I found out about your secret ID, I thought I should tell you that first cause it's probably what you're most concerned about.  
><em>  
>It wasn't. He was more worried about Wally. The ID thing was just a mild curiosity.<p>

_I found out a while ago, back before Young Justice. A kid from the circus adopted by a rich guy in the same city as a kid that flips across rooftops and a Bat with expensive toys? It wasn't too hard to figure out. It helped that I knew you inside and out though. Your laugh, the way you'd smirk when you thought civilians were incompetent._

_I had seen you practice and I'd caught footage of what happened at the circus. It was too similar for it not to be you. And really Rob? The circus? That's awesome, wish you would've told me. I always wanted to go to one._

_Anyway, your secret is safe. I never told anyone. I wish I had gotten to see those blue eyes in person though. It's ok, I still knew you better than anyone else, and that's enough for me. _

Robin smiled. It was true, Wally really did know him inside and out.

_Listen, I don't know what went down. I don't know how things ended, but if I'm gone then I need you to be ok.  
><em>

_And I need you to know that I love you. Not like a best friend, not like a brother. I'm in love with you. I need that to be clear._

_If that scares you or pisses you off, I'm sorry. I just, I don't know, somewhere along the way I fell for you, for my best friend and the most amazing person _I've___… I had ever known. I didn't want to flirt with every girl I saw, I wanted to flirt with you. To hold your hand, to kiss your cheek, to hold you._

_Stupid right?_

"No, it's not." Robin answered Wally's question even though he knew it didn't make a difference now.

_On the off chance that you didn't rip this to shreds and burn everything I owned... I'm not sorry I'm gone. As long as I saved someone in the end then I'm not sorry and I won't apologize. And if I did it to save you, then I'm glad. I wouldn't live without you. I couldn't._

_There were so many missions I would distract myself with watching over you. Keeping tabs on you, catching stray bullets instead of leaving them deflected, carrying around extra medical supplies instead of snacks._

"Kid Idiot." Robin muttered. Wally should've been taking care of himself.

_I would train harder when you weren't here. Tried to be better, faster. And when you would finally get to the mountain I'd spend every minute possible with you._

_We're heroes Dick,_

Robin's breath hitched when Wally wrote his name. He wish he could've heard him actually say it, just once.

_and we know that we may not come back from the next mission. It comes with the job, and we knew that from the start. That each day might be the last chance we get to say everything that needs to be said._

Robin looked at the letter, words started to blur together. He didn't realize he had started crying.

_But sometimes it's hard to say everything at once. That's why I wrote this for you. So that you can know what I wanted to say but never got the chance to. Because if it was the last thing I did, it was making sure you came home._

_If there is the slightest chance of me returning (cause we've seen weirder right?) then know I'll do everything in my power to get back to you. But man, do not obsess over this like Bruce and Barry will. Don't lose your laugh, or your jokes, or you whelming (yeah, I said it) personality. Otherwise there really is no reason for me to come back, you wouldn't be Robin anymore. You wouldn't be the boy I fell in love with._

_Alright, I'm done. We're going to the beach tomorrow and I want to be up early enough to see you when you first get up. You're the only person I know that can make 'bed-head' adorable. I wonder if you'll look back and remember that trip to the beach when you read this. Or if there will be so many that it's impossible to tell which one I mean._

_Regardless, I love you Dick. And I'm not sorry._

_Wally West_

The letter crinkled in his hand. Robin panicked, thought he had torn the last thing KF had said to him. He hadn't. It was smudged in some spots from tears, and a little rough around the edges, but still whole.

Robin lay back on Wally's bed. The pillow smelled like the speedster's shampoo, like coconut and iris. Dick had called it girlie, Wally just thought it was funny that it had his Aunt's name on it.

Dick thought back to the beach day Wally had mentioned in the letter. It's true, there were a lot. But the 'bed-head' comment narrowed it down.

* * *

><p>He had rolled out of bed and grabbed his shades. Didn't change from his sweat pants or brush his hair. He smelled pancakes, and that was way more important than how he looked.<p>

Walking into the kitchen he saw the red headed boy expertly flip the delicious breakfast in the air. Looking at the ceiling you could see spots where mistakes had been made.

Robin smirked.

He must have made a sound because Wally turned around and gave him one of the biggest smiles he could remember.

"Morning. Nice hair."

"Shuddup." Robin yawned.

KF laughed. "Pancake? I made chocolate chip..."

Wally knew those were his favorite and that Batman looked down upon sweets. Damn speedster probably did this to make him get outta bed after a late night of video games. Which meant it was Wally's fault that he looked the way he did.

"You were actually in the same room as chocolate and didn't inhale it? Impressive."

"Well someone is cranky. Shut up and sit down before I change my mind and do just that."

Robin laughed and took a seat. Wally placed a stack of deliciousness in front of him and smiled. Those green eyes never wavering. It would've been weird if anyone else had stared at him like that for long.

* * *

><p>Dick let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. Knowing Wally, Rob was probably manipulated like that a lot. He didn't mind, he had some of the best moments of his life with the speedster.<p>

He stayed in KF's room for a while, clutching the pillow and rereading the letter. He could practically hear Wally's laugh, his voice. See those green eyes shine when he smiled.

Robin whispered a promise to himself. "I'm getting you back Wally. And I'm never letting you go again you stupid jerk. You don't get to leave me that easily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok, so that's my update. like i said, i had planned on leaving it as a one-shot but you guys asked for more, so ta-da! anyway, this was a super update (uploaded the same day), idk where this story is going so i'm not sure when i'll update again. <strong>

**if there is anything you really want to see in this story then let me know, i'll prob look into how Barry is doing in the next chapter. **

**thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing.**


	3. Forget Letting Go

**Forget Letting Go**

**Rated T**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Fate had worked with the league before. He'd gone on missions, saved the planet, and worked side by side the other members. But this time, Flash couldn't do it.<p>

He couldn't even stand to be in the same room. The hero would be seen floating over head or saving the day and all Barry would think 'there goes Wally, controlled by a helmet and locked in his own mind.'

It made him sick.

So no, he couldn't see Fate as a hero anymore. For all the lives he saved and all the good he did, Barry only saw the thing that stole his nephew.

_This isn't how it ends. Not for you kid.  
><em>  
>"He made a sacrifice any hero would be proud of."<p>

Flash saw Batman sitting beside him. He would question where the man came from but it was useless.

"I know, and I am proud of him. But..." Barry cut himself off.

Batman just sat there.

Barry sighed, "If he had died, if he was really gone, then I could let him go. But he's not, he's still here and I can't reach out and hug him. I can't ruffle his hair or lecture him or tell him he did a good job at the end of the day."

There was a pause in the conversation, a comfortable silence.

"Did you know that the 'Flash' has been his hero since he was six?"

"All children have a favorite hero when they're young." Batman acknowledged.

"Yeah, but for Wally, this was different. Even after he got his powers he worshipped me. And then he learned my identity and still worshipped me. He has a book filled with newspaper cutouts from when Flash saved the day. He's been in the paper sometimes too, the whole Young Justice team has, but he never saw himself as a hero.

"He was though, a hero. Everyone he met, either as Kid Flash or Wally, took to him immediately."

Barry let out a hopeless laugh, "One time we were fighting Captain Boomerang and he actually helped him with homework. Wally had some report on Australia and Boomer was happily giving Wally a history lesson the whole time they were fighting. First thing Boomer asked next time he escaped was how the kid did on the paper."

Batman did no more than raise an eyebrow under his cowl. He could actually picture it. Because it was true, everyone did love Wally, even the villains. Even Bruce.

Sure the kid talked too much, laughed too loud, and joked consistently. But occasionally Bruce would have to fight off a smile. Wally had a way of seeing the bright side of every dark situation. That was why Batman had allowed Robin to meet the young speedster so early in his hero career. Dick was young, _too young_, to be lost in the shadows of crime and Gotham. Along came Wally and suddenly Dick was laughing again.

"Robin hasn't come out of his room."

Barry let out a small grin, "I'm sure he's fine locked away in that mansion of yours.

"Robin hasn't come out of Kid Flash's room at Mount Justice. It's been three days."

"Oh. At least in Wally's room you don't have to worry about him starving." Barry was trying to pull himself back together; he realized he wasn't the only one missing Wally.

Batman actually smirked at that comment.

"I'm not sure how to help him." Bruce was being honest. The last time he lost someone close to him he became Batman, but he didn't want that for Dick. The kid deserved so much more.

"Be there."

Batman sat in silence waiting for him to continue.

"Just be there," Barry repeated. "He'll come to you when he's ready."

At Batman's nod Barry stood to leave. Bruce blinked and was alone.

He wasn't sure if Dick would give him the chance to be there. But Bruce could do something for the boy, he could get his best friend back.

Barry had sped back to his quarters, safely inside the room he leaned his head against the door. "You might not be here right now kid, but I'm bringing you back. I promise."

* * *

><p>"What was it like?"<p>

"Pardon?"

Robin had finally come out of Wally's room. He cornered Kaldur in the training room and asked again.

"What was it like? When you put on the helmet?"

"Robin I..." Aqualad saw the tension of muscles and subtle shift in the boy's stance, like Robin was prepared to physically fight him for the information. "It was alarming."

"How?"

This was the most the youngest member had said to anyone in weeks.

"I could see what was going on outside, but I could not control myself, what I was doing. It was like I was locked in a room, with Nelson and Nabu. We... Talked." Kaldur answered. He could tell Superboy had stopped beating the punching bag into oblivion and was listening in on their conversation.

"About what?" Robin asked. If he was going to get Wally back he needed to know as much as possible.

"Nabu saw that the world needed order, but he could not do anything without a host. Nelson convinced him I was not a sufficient suitor. I believe the same thing happened to Kid Flash the first time he put on the helmet."

"What changed?" Robin was speaking to himself but realized others were paying attention. "What happened to Wally that makes him acceptable now?"

Robin and Kaldur stood in silence, each trying to understand.

"He cooperated." Superboy answered.

"What?"

"He cooperated. He was willing to do anything it took for there to be balance."

"Wally was a strong willed individual." Kaldur replied. "If Nabu saw that our friend was willing to sacrifice himself for there to be order, I believe Fate would dub him someone worthy of wearing the helmet."

"Is. Wally _is _a strong willed individual. Stop talking about him like he's dead. He's not. He's coming back. Fate has just taken him right now." Robin's voice was cold. Neither Kaldur nor Superboy had been spoken to like that from anyone other than Batman.

"Rob I do not think that-"

"Don't call me that." Robin cut off Kaldur.

"_Robin_, I do not think that Fate will give back Wally easily. Honestly it surprises me he did not find Wally suitable the first time." Kaldur calmly stated.

"What? Why not?" Robin was a lot more alarmed now. He'd read through the mission reports, everyone was required to write one. Wally's were always short, never giving much detail.

"_Went to the tower, some stupid magic defied physics. Bad guys followed us in, had to put on the Helmet of Fate. Chatted with Nelson, saved the day, returned to Mt. Justice."_

Robin had read KF's report a million times even though he had it memorized after the first.

Artemis spoke up, Robin wasn't really sure when she and Megan had arrived in the training room or if they had been there the whole time. He was slipping, but Dick honestly couldn't bring himself to care; he had more important things on his mind.

"Cause Kid Idiot has a heart of gold." The archer answered. "For all his flaws he knows right from wrong, and to him it's as clear as black and white. Most of us see in shades of gray."

"We're heroes. We don't blur lines." Superboy answered defensively.

"Tell me when they shot Robin and you watched him fall you wanted nothing more than to rip them to shreds. That for a split second you considered beating the life out of them. I know I did." Artemis replied.

Robin looked at each of his teammates. No one disagreed, they all just looked ashamed and guilty. They had, even if just for a fleeting moment, wanted to murder someone.

"How much do you want to bet that thought never crossed Wally's mind? That even being the only one not captured and able to actually act out what we were all thinking, he still never considered murder."

"He didn't." Megan finally spoke up. She had been almost as quiet as Robin for the last few weeks. "I wasn't focusing on my powers, and Wally's thoughts were so loud I couldn't _not_ hear them. He never even considered even hurting them. He was scared and angry, but taking their lives never occurred to him. He was too focused on righting a wrong, on saving you."

Megan looked at Robin, they all did. He knew it was true, and that if the situation was reversed Robin wasn't sure he'd be able to keep himself from killing someone who had hurt Wally.

Kaldur spoke up, "That is why Fate has not let him go. At first I thought he was using Wally to find a better host, but it's been too long. Wally _is_ the perfect host; Fate will not be letting our friend go any time soon."

"We're getting him back. He's still in there and he's still a part of this team. If you were willing to consider murder for me, at least be willing to fight for Kid Flash." Robin looked each of his teammates in the eyes and dared them to disagree.

No one did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another chapter. hope you guys enjoy it so far.<strong> **I'm not all the familiar with Dr. Fate so I appologize in advance if I get some details wrong. **


	4. Eternity

**Eternity**

**Rated T**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything **

* * *

><p>Wally sat there. Alone and in the dark.<p>

5,256,000,000 milliseconds. 1,460 hours. 60 days. 8 weeks.

_Two months. _

That's how long he'd been trapped in his own head. It felt like longer.

He was going insane. Nelson left a week after he put on the helmet, Nabu was usually quiet unless Wally started being adventurous and asking (pestering) about things. He'd beg Nabu to just flip through a book, glance at science or mission report occasionally. Usually though, it was to sneak a peek at either his uncle or Robin. Nabu occasionally tolerated his requests. But not recently, eventually Wally stopped asking all together.

This felt like punishment. _Isolation_. It occurred to Wally that this was strikingly similar to the punishment most of the super deranged baddies they put away received. Sure, he could see what was going on outside, but he couldn't interact. Hell, he couldn't even feel. That was the worst part. Not being able to feel anything. The wind when Fate would fly, the solidness of the ground beneath his feet when they'd walk. Rain. Coldness. Heat. Robin's heartbeat.

No, that was the worst part. Not seeing Robin. Not giving his friend a high-five after a successful mission, receiving a punch on the arm for a stupid joke, leaning in too close when they were playing video games.

Wally remembered the one and only time he'd ever felt Robin's, Dick's, heartbeat. It was the summer before Young Justice started when Rob had broken his arm. It was still pretty fresh so lots of meds and no training. Dick had been cooped up in the mansion and Wally was pretty sure that locking a 12 year old inside during the summer was the worst idea Batman ever had. Especially when said 12 year old was Robin. So, the red head invited him to a sleep over. After outrageous promises and insane threats, Batman agreed.

* * *

><p>"Dude, what took you so long?" that was the first thing Wally asked when he opened the door.<p>

"I'm five minutes early, what are you complaining about?" Robin replied. He stepped past Wally and into the house.

"I'm complaining about the fact tha… Do you smell cookies? Aunt Iris are you making cookies?" Wally rushed off and left his friend standing in the hallway. Robin chuckled, Wally was too easily distracted sometimes.

Robin made his way through the house, found the living room, bathroom, and what he'd assumed to be Wally's room. All the Flash posters and bedspread kinda gave it away. Robin went back to the living room. Wally walked in rubbing his head. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I went for the cookies. She hit me with the spoon." Was all the red head replied before plopping on the couch next to his best friend.

Robin didn't think any normal person should be able to lay a hand on a speedster, but then again Ms. Allen did live with two of them. She probably picked up a thing or two. A game controller being shoved in his face promptly pulled Robin away from his thoughts.

"Think you can beat me with a broken arm?" Wally asked while starting up the game system.

"Without a doubt." Robin gladly accepted the challenge. Gaming with Wally was usually pretty difficult since the speedster could process things faster, but he was still trained by Batman.

Holding the control with only one good arm was a challenge in itself, but Robin figured it out. He should have died at least a couple of dozen times; Wally was going easy on him. They switched to team mode. Again, he should've died. A lot. But Wally covered him. It was nice to know someone had his back, both in real battles and imaginary ones.

A few hours of gaming, cookies and dozens of pizzas later both teens were lounging on the couch. Wally was the first to passout, he wasn't used to the late nights like Robin. When the red head awoke in the middle of the night he was on his back and the younger boy had managed to sprawl out on top of him. Wally just laid there for a moment or two; listening to the steady breathing, feeling the warmth, the heartbeat of his best friend.

He somehow managed to pick Robin up and dump his friend on the bed and get him under the red Flash sheets, all without waking Rob up.

_Note to self; Rob sleeps like a brick._

Wally chuckled a little before going back to the couch. He turned off the television and pulled a blanket over him before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>It was innocent and simple; two friends enjoying a night off from work and school, just time to be kids. That was the first of a long line of sleepovers. It soon became tradition; whenever one was hurt too badly to crime fight they'd end up at Uncle Barry's house and just have time to relax. They'd talk and vent their frustrations on the world occasionally, but usually the night would end in corny jokes and a dangerous and half thought-out prank or two.<p>

"Argh! This is so hard!" Wally yelled to no one but himself. This was it; this was officially how he was going to end up spending the rest of his life. Trapped alone in a dark space inside his head.

How was he going to spend eternity without seeing Robin? Or hearing his voice? Or his laugh? Seeing his smirk or maybe, eventually, his eyes? It was torture. That's exactly what this was.

* * *

><p>Another month passed.<p>

Another 2,628,000,000 milliseconds. 730 hours. Another 30 days.

Wally didn't talk much. He didn't joke. Hardly smiled.

He'd lay in the emptiness and just close his eyes. He'd gone over the periodic table so many times, done so many equations and conversions, found the end of pi. Checked it. Double checked it. Checked it another 384 times. He smirked to himself a little at that one.

Most of the time though he'd picture Robin in his head, just so he didn't forget any of the small details. The smile, the laugh, the curve of his chin. The strength hidden in the small body. _I wonder if he's gotten any taller._ The flexibility. Oh the flex… _Not going there._

Wally suddenly sat up. "Did he get the letter?" A letter with 'Dick' scrawled out on the front. He hoped so, Rob deserved to know everything about Wally. If nothing else they were best friends.

He glanced at the outside world, Fate was on a mission. Apparently Batman and Superman were too. It didn't really make sense though, it looked as though a volcano was about to erupt and they were evacuating people. Wally would pay attention to missions at first, trying to be helpful because he could analyze situations faster than Nabu, but Nabu never listened. Wally stopped when he figured out he was becoming more of a distraction then assistance.

The mountain shook, the volcano was erupting and not everyone had been evacuated. Rocks and ash were raining from the sky.

"NO!" Wally couldn't just stand there and watch this.

"Fate, run! You have to save them!" he urged.

"I will not be able to save everyone, you must acknowledge this." Nabu replied. He was trying to stall things from falling while Superman helped people onto the plane so Batman could fly them away.

"Fate run! Please, you'll be fast enough I swear." Wally pleaded again. Holding off the rock and ash wasn't working, there was too much. Fate relinquished that endeavor and, for some reason Wally may never know, he ran.

Wally focused on speed, on lightening, on running. Things started to blur, like they used to when he was Kid Flash. _It's_ _working_, Wally was able to channel his body's speed and combine it with Fate's powers so both were amped up. They were saving people so fast it looked like Fate was using teleportation.

It took only seconds to get everyone on board before Batman took off.

Batman scowl seemed to worsen when they entered the cockpit. _Always a pleasure working with you too Bats, _Wally smiled before collapsing.

* * *

><p>Batman watched with a critical eye as Dr. Fate began assisting Superman with the boarding process. Fate was moving at high speeds, and within a minute a hundred or so people were loaded on the ship. Just as the doors closed Batman turned to see Fate and Superman enter the cockpit. He scowled; Fate had abused Wally's powers. Yes it was to save people, yes Wally would have gladly helped in any way possible, but that didn't mean that Fate had any right to use them.<p>

"Always a pleasure working with you too Bats," was all Dr. Fate said before collapsing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, there it is. sorry i didn't update sooner, this chap was hard to write. i had to write wally as depressed, which is super ooc for him. hopefully it wasn't too awful. it turned out better then i thought, but i'm still not 100% liking it. i got some other people other than wally in there though, so that's nifty. <strong>

**BASICALLY, if you guys can let me know you're still here and that this didn't suck that'd be great :) **

**(does referring to wally and fate as 'they' seem confusing? i hope not...)**


	5. Holding Onto You

**Holding Onto You**

**Rated T**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Robin sat in the batcave monitoring the computer. Batman was on a mission. Dick didn't worry, per say, but with a mentor like Batman it was hard not to pick up on the man's overprotective (stalker like) tendencies.<p>

Superman's voice was heard on the communication channel. "Superman to headquarters, have med bay on standby."

Robin's eyes went wide. He didn't know what the mission was for, Batman kept league affairs fairly quiet. There were some hushed words played over the comm. channel before Superman was heard again.

"Med bay code red."

Red. Red was bad. Red was for a senior member. Superman and Batman were the only senior members on that assignment. Superman was making the call, so Batman...

Dick started to panic. Bruce was hurt. _Bad enough that someone else had noticed_. Usually the bat-family rule was to keep up appearances until back in the cave, unless negligence would be fatal.

"Oh god." he'd already pretty much lost Wally, he couldn't lose Bruce. He couldn't lose anyone else.

Robin did what he did best. He hacked. Usually the league's system would be impossible to penetrate. But he was using the bat-computer and they both ran on the same system thanks to Wayne Enterprises. Plus, he was Robin.

The computer did help speed up the process though.

Robin watched the cameras in the hanger at headquarters. Medical personnel rushed in as the javelin landed. Superman exited the plane. Followed by Batman.

"Oh thank god." Bruce looked fine, 100% ok. No slight slouch or slowed steps. He wasn't cloaking himself in his cape. Bruce was fine. "I wonder who..."

Robin made the computer zoom in and watched as Fate was brought out on a gurney and rushed through the doors.

A sob echoed through the cave.

Robin felt his heart shatter. Dick collapsed in the chair and continued to watch the screen. Batman put his hand to his ear like he was getting a transmission on his comm. link. He suddenly looked at the camera, at Dick, before the screen went black. Usually Dick would've been panicked that he had been caught, but that wasn't really the problem now. Wally was hurt, unconscious, by the looks of it. Fate hadn't protected him. Trying to hack into med bay's cameras would be a useless attempt by now. They knew someone had already infiltrated the system, more firewalls and alarm systems would be set. He'd have to wait until Bruce was back at the cave.

That was fine. Robin would wait. For Wally, Robin would wait forever.

* * *

><p>It was late when Bruce finally arrived; Dick jumped up from the chair and ambushed him.<p>

"What happened to Wally?"

"Nothing, Dr. Fate collapsed after the mission was complete. It's assumed to be from extreme exhaustion."

"I thought Fate or Nabu or whatever was pretty much a god. Can they even get run down?"

Batman removed his cowl. "Nabu is basically the god of order; he doesn't require anything to sustain himself, but whoever is wearing the helmet does."

"So Fate basically ran Wally dry?" Dick clinched his fist. "Shit."

That earned him a stern look, Dick didn't particularly care. Bruce left to remove the rest of his costume.

This was Fate's fault. Wally was lying in a bed unconscious because of Fate had neglected to take care of his host's body. Robin wanted to rip the man apart. Not only had he taken the red head away, but he didn't even have the decency to look after him?

When Bruce returned he gestured for them to go upstairs. "I know you have questions, let's see what Alfred has prepared and you can ask me anything you want."

Robin nodded his head in agreement.

Most thought Bruce was terribly secretive from everyone. Not the case. Usually he did operate on a need to know basis, but he did have a trusted few. Alfred and Dick were on the top of the list. His ward deserved to know what was happening with his friend. He owed Dick that much, he owed Wally.

Bruce grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down. Dick took that as his signal to continue.

"Why now? It's been three months; Wally would've collapsed after just a few days. What happened that caused him to completely be drained?"

Bruce had been wondering the same thing at first. "On the mission Dr. Fate used incredible speed to save people. I suspect that he tapped into Wally's powers without taking into account his metabolism."

"He-" Dick couldn't even say it. Fate used Wally's powers? A chair went flying across the room. Dick was furious.

"Who does he think he is? He didn't earn those powers. He didn't train with them or go through what Wally went through. Fate wasn't struck by lightning and covered in chemicals, and I know he didn't spend weeks in the hospital recovering from it. He doesn't deserve to use Wally's powers." Dick was yelling by the time he was done.

Bruce merely stared at the boy. He thought it was interesting that they zoned in on the same issue, even if Dick's was slightly more emotional. Bruce agreed, Wally had paid his dues when it cam to his powers. Quite a few leaguers were born with or granted their powers, most people who got their powers painfully turned into villains. Fate had not earned the right to use whatever speed Wally possessed.

Suddenly his ward glared at him. "I want to see him." It wasn't a question.

It was flat, void of emotion, which was quiet impressive since only moments ago he was throwing furniture out of rage. Bruce realized that between the tone and the glare, Dick was expecting a fight on this.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Dick wasn't sure it would be that easy.

"As long as it's alright with Barry, ok." Technically everyone knew him as Dr. Fate now, but a small handful of people still knew it was Wally. "No one has told Barry yet, it couldn't be done over the regular channels. You'll have to call him and let him know about the mission."

"First thing tomorrow," Dick answered. _Of course there were some hoops he'd make me jump through._ He turned to leave, it was late and he had a full day tomorrow. Right before he left the room he turned back to Bruce. "I'm glad you're ok."

Bruce drank his coffee and smiled as he watched the boy leave.

* * *

><p>Robin walked down the halls of watch tower, the space headquarters. He should feel honored; he was the one and only sidekick, <em>partner<em>, to ever see it.

But he wasn't honored, he was scared and angry. He shouldn't be up here, not like this. His first time up here should be with Wally. _I should be watching him zoom through the halls, eating all the food in the cafeteria, looking out the window at the earth and telling me science stuff that most people couldn't even fathom._

Batman led him to the med bay and showed him the room.

"I want to go in. By myself."

Batman nodded. Robin looked over and saw Flash by the observation glass. The speedster gave him a small smile, Barry was amazing. The phone call was a little difficult, very short. Robin doubted Barry even thought about denying him a visit. Kindness seemed to be a family trait; it was something both speedsters had to spare.

Robin went into the room. Fate was hooked up to a couple of monitors and had an IV or two attached. It still looked like Fate though, that was probably best. Robin wasn't sure what he'd do if it actually looked like Wally lying in the bed. _Bright red hair contrasting with pale skin and white sheets, freckles across his nose and cheeks standing out more than usual, still and quiet. _

No, this was definitely better. Robin pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"I read the letter Wally." He really hoped Wally could hear him. It would be better if Fate didn't hear everything but Wally really needed to know. "I've read it so many times I can practically hear you say the words. It's been three months Wally and I can still hear your voice in my head. Making stupid jokes and laughing, giving me advice. Sometimes I even hear it at school, in my science class. Remember how you used to help me with my homework? You called my teach mean and stupid for giving me so much homework that we couldn't hang out. So you just decided to help me out. You made everything so simple and less whelming that it was easy and made sense. You did that with everything. Nothing makes any sense now that you're gone, life is just so complicated.

"I... I miss you Wally. The team isn't doing well, new dynamics and all. That's getting better, but it's the other stuff. Megan gets so discouraged when she cooks, it's gotten to the point where she'll probably give up soon because it's making her depressed that no one eats what she's making. Artemis yells at everyone, without you there to trade off insults there's no one to sling any back at her. Kaldur lashes out, usually he's all calm and polite; but now he's moody and nothing is ever good enough. Superboy keeps throwing fits and breaking things, we replaced his door and bed 13 times that first week, don't even ask about the training equipment; it's like all the time spent controlling his anger has been for nothing. Can you blame him though? I mean, you were what kept us in sync with each other, you kept us sane.

"I'm not doing so great either. It's hard to concentrate on the mission at hand when all I think of is you. There are moments when I want to share a fist bump, or call you up to tell you about something, or just play video games with. I never realized how much I depended on you, I knew you were a huge part of my life, just didn't see how important a role you played for everyone else. We need you back Wally, the team doesn't work without you. Hell, _I_ don't work without you."

Robin let out a sigh, this was a lot harder then he thought it would be.

"I know, I cussed. That's been happening a lot lately. Everyone always thought you were a bad influence on me, making me too reckless and irresponsible. Figures I'd pick up on bad habits when you left. Wally, you need to come back. And not just to me and the team. Barry's been having a hard time and I can't imagine your aunt is doing any better."

There was a knock on the glass. Robin knew his time was limited, no one other than the founding members were supposed to know he was up here. It was almost a covert operation, in and out.

Robin stood from his chair, "We'll figure this out, I promise."

As he left he smiled in Barry's direction. Flash nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: another chapter :) hope you guys liked it. lol, Rob likes to throw furniture when he's mad huh? first the desk, now the chair...<strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews, honestly they're the only reason i didn't leave this as a one shot.**

_couple of notes on the teams reaction (prob unnecessary):_

Megan- wally kept her positive and encouraged her, now there's no one to do that.

Artemis- wally kept her in check by dishing out just as much as he took.

Kaldur- wally kept him from being consumed with the power/responsibility of leadership.

Superboy- wally kept him from being too serious (at least he tried) by keeping things positive.

Robin- pretty much self explanatory. Wally kept him from being consumed by the whole hero thing. **  
><strong>


	6. Remembering You

**Remembering You**

**Rated T**

**Don't own anything**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

><p>Wally sat up in the empty space. "Nabu? Nabu you alright?"<p>

"What happened? Why did your body collapse?" Nabu seemed thoroughly confused, Wally wanted to laugh.

"My metabolism. Speed takes a lot of energy and if I don't have any fuel... Bam, instant coma. It's not too bad, just make sure there's a snack bar somewhere close next time we use my powers."

"Thank you, for assisting me with saving those people and allowing me to use your powers."

"No problem. It's what we do. I may not be Kid Flash anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying to save the day." Wally smiled a little. He was a hero, they both were. And the red head had never met a hero he didn't like. Sure, he wasn't a fan of being stuck in here, and he missed Dick so bad it hurt. But if that was the price he had to pay then so be it. _Hey, there are worse fates_. Wally cracked up at his own joke.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door, Iris and Barry looked at each other. Neither were expecting company. The blond zipped over to the front hallway and swung the door open.<p>

"Robin?" in front of him stood a dark head kid, nothing all too noticeable except the dark shades hiding his face. Barry stopped analyzing the boy and opened the door a little further. "Come in."

"Thanks." Robin replied. "I wanted to, um, thank you for letting me see him the other day. I know you didn't have to and I'm sure it wasn't easy getting me on watchtower."

Barry smiled at the kid. "It's fine Robin, Superman wasn't all that thrilled but he'll get over it."

"Dick."

The speedster sputtered a little not quite sure what he had heard. "Excuse me?"

Robin removed his glasses. "Dick Grayson. I figured you already knew since you know Bruce." Barry chuckled and nodded in understanding. "Wally figured it out."

"I'm not surprised really." Barry answered thoughtfully. "You guys are close. It was always hard for me to keep secrets from the kid, if I didn't spill the beans he'd usually figure it out. He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for."

"I know." Robin smiled. "When he found out someone was hiding something, he'd get this look in his eyes. Just like you were the greatest thing in the entire world and he trusted you completely. It'd make you feel awful for trying to keep anything from him in the first place."

Barry smiled. "That's the one. He used to visit when he was younger; I swear that was the only look the kid had. He just put his whole heart into everything. Trusted anyone, even if they didn't deserve it."

Dick frowned. "Who didn't deserve it?"

"Me for one, but mainly his dad." Barry looked at Dick. "How much has Wally told you about his family?"

"I was under the impression that you and Iris were the only family he had left." Dick never pushed for more on Wally's family; it didn't seem fair when Robin couldn't talk about his own.

"Wally grew up in a shady neighborhood. His dad wasn't a great guy. Rudy pissed a lot of very dangerous people off; he was brash and easily angered. But he was also a raging alcoholic. Wally probably got more injuries as a child than the whole time he's been KF.

"But the kid still looks at Rudy like he can do no wrong. Like the man was perfect."

"What happened?" _Why the hell did no one tell me this before?_

"Well, his mother passed away a few months before he got his powers. Rudy moved to an even shadier neighborhood, almost as bad as Gotham. But it's closer so Wally spends most of his time over here."

"Wait, you mean Wally still lives with his dad?" Dick was shocked, Wally never once even mentioned his parents. For a long time Dick thought Flash was his dad. It made sense until KF told him it was his uncle.

Barry leaned back in his chair. He probably shouldn't be telling the kid this, but it was too late now. It kinda surprised him that Dick didn't already know. Other than the boy being best friends with his nephew, the kid was a mini-bat. Giant computer and a giant curiosity to match.

"Yeah. The kid was over here or at Mt. Justice whenever he could be though. Rudy doesn't deserve that kid, but Wally's not one to give up on someone."

"No, he's not." Robin agreed. There was a lull in the conversation. Dick thought back over his and Wally's friendship to see if there were clues, signs, of an abusive home life. He really couldn't think of anything, Wally was just so happy and open. Dick went back to the first day they met. Bruce was particularly kind and gentle that day. "He knew. Bruce knew about Wally's past didn't he?"

Barry nodded. "I went to him right after Wally's accident. I was going to fight for custody, but couldn't afford both hospital and lawyer fees. Bruce was more than agreeable, but Wally declined. He said that his dad needed him and he wasn't about to abandon Rudy. If Wally refused to testify then there was no proof, no case."

Bruce was nicer to Wally than to any other of the teen heroes, besides Robin of course. He let the red head run around Gotham, encouraged the two to be friends. _Should've known something was up sooner.  
><em>  
>"I'm not giving up on Wally. I'm going to find a way to get him back." Dick stood from his seat. He had a lot to process and a lot to figure out.<p>

"Trust me Dick, no one's giving up on Wally."

* * *

><p>Bruce sat at his fancy computer. All the training, skills and equipment money could buy and his son's best friend was still out of reach.<p>

_"Always a pleasure working with you too Bats."_

That one phrase played over and over in his head. That wasn't Dr. Fate, that was clearly Wally shining through. The boy was in there, conscious and aware of the outside world.

_"Always a pleasure working with you too Bats."_

It meant that Wally could be brought back, it was possible. But how to do it without destroying Fate was the question. The most simplistic idea would be just having Wally vibrate himself out of the helmet. It was unpredictable though. Magic in the mix always complicated things.

_"Always a pleasure working with you too Bats."_

'Bats' Really, Bruce doubted he'd be working so hard to get the annoying speedster back if it wasn't for Dick. The boy had been lost and distracted since being shot. Sleep was rare, school was done half-heartedly, and Robin was starting to consume Dick. He saw the boy with the mask more than his ward. Maybe it was his fault for pushing the two to be so close, but if he hadn't Dick would've been lost long ago.

_"Always a pleasure working with you too Bats."_

It was like Wally was echoing inside his head. Bruce was going to get the speedster back, even if it was just to get the boy's voice out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ugh, so short and so bad. I'm really sorry guys, I swear it'll get better. Next chapter will be longer and have some action. Just hang in there.**

**Also, I plan to have this done before December, and we're about halfway through… so there's that. **

**Not that it should matter, but my excuse for this being late: school sucks, work is hard, and life hates me.**


	7. Still Here

**Still Here**

**Rated T**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ugh, I so fail guys. Still gonna finish this, I promise. Here is a much overdue chapter.<strong>

**Warning, the F-word is used once in this chap… just sayin. **

* * *

><p>Flash was nowhere to be found, probably something to do with Luthor's latest and greatest terror against humanity. Central City was left unattended for too long and the Pied Piper had decided it was his chance to turn the city upside down while there was no scarlet speedster to interfere.<p>

Enter Young Justice.

Red Tornado had given them the assignment, usually Wally would have been in charge of protecting the city but he was, unavailable. Some other hero in the league would've stepped in, but the Young Justice team had a faster ETA so they were sent first to hold off the rouge.

The bio ship landed on top of the building Piper was trying to rob, Kaldur delegated tasks and the team split up.

* * *

><p><em>It shouldn't be this hard; he uses sound as a weapon. He has no strength and he's not that intelligent.<em>

Piper used his sonic gun to destroy another chunk of concrete that Conner sent his way.

_True, but he's hypnotized civilians to assist him._

Robin threw another smoke bomb into the crowd of people surrounding him, knocking them unconscious for the time being. They couldn't fight these people, not unless they had to.

_Ugh, didn't Kid Idiot say something about Piper being a giant nerd? I swear he said something about them geeking out together._

Artemis sent an arrow towards the music master, who only deflected it at the last moment with sound waves.

"One, two, three, four, five… Where is the last little side kick?" Piped Piper taunted as he sent another group of hypnotized civilians towards Aqualad. "I seem to be missing my favorite little speedster."

Piper smiled and laughed. Robin scowled.

"He's busy."

"Busy?" Piper asked astonished. "Too busy for Central? Doubt it, Kid loves this town.

"Don't call him that!" Robin argued. This wasn't good, Piper was getting in his head.

"Tell me…" Piper dodged another attack. Unfortunately, being a villain in Central had him used to dealing with speedsters; which meant he could banter with the best of them, and that he was fast on his feet. "How did the kid do on his paper? We had a lengthy discussion last time about sonic booms." Piper's eyes lit up with delight.

"Kid Flash asked you for help? With school?" Artemis lowered her bow for a millisecond, which proved to be a bad idea. She was soon flying across the street and landed unconscious against a parked car.

"Megan, go assist her." Kaldur ordered.

"Why yes he did, Boomer isn't the only one that can help the kid with homework. He doesn't have dibs on the red head does he? I certainly hope not. Although, to hear the man talk about the boy you'd think they were lovers." Piper cackled.

_Fuck. No. _

Who the hell was boomer and why the hell did Piper think someone had 'dibs' on his Wally. Robin was… furious, angry, jealous, possessive… Words didn't quite sum up how he felt at that exact moment, he doubted making any up would help either. He attacked Piper with a renewed vengeance.

Robin was well versed in close combat, Batman would rather he avoid it, but in this moment nothing but pure rage was running through Dick's veins so that little voice inside his head could just shut up.

Piper was getting an upper hand, which was ridiculous; he was Robin the god damn boy wonder. He should've-

Robin stumbled back from a well-aimed punch to the face. Dick swiped a trail of blood from his face. He lunged forward, oblivious to the glowing crux ansata behind him or the cries from his friends. _Wally is mine. You can't have him, 'Boomer' can't have him, and Fate can't have him. He's mine and mine alone!_

"This is boring, you're no fun." Piper blasted his sonic gun at Robin, the boy wonder flew back several feet and through a shop's window. Pied Piper's boots crunched the shattered glass beneath his feet. "Where's the challenge? The _entertainment_ for the crowd? No witty banter, no jokes, no creepy little laugh. You're just a dull shell of what you once were." Piper pointed the gun back at the barely conscious Robin. Dick new that at such close range the sound alone would burst his ear drums; and dying from a brain hemorrhage was definitely not on his top 10 list.

"Pied Piper, lower your weapon and surrender. More damage has been done then necessary." Fate's voice echoed from the middle of the streets. Piper turned around and gawked.

"You're kidding right? 'Surrender' now? I'm winning, I've got this brat-"

Nabu felt something in Wally snap. "Enough." Golden ribbons extended from Dr. Fate, engulfing Piper and holding the rogue high in the air. Fate glanced around searching for the rest of Wally's team. His host was distraught and distracted, not only from the site of his city but also that his colleagues seemed to be injured.

Piper noticed Fate's distraction and made one last effort of escape. The sonic gun went off, blasting the golden helmet at close range. Dr. Fate dropped to the ground and grabbed his head, magic ribbons dropped Piper to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Fate? Nabu? Hello?" Wally had discovered Piper's actions not long ago. It had taken awhile to convince Dr. Fate to travel to Central but Wally was persistent, and Fate wasn't unreasonable.<p>

Still, being in the battle, watching things play out with no control over his actions, it was difficult. But watching Robin go flying through a glass window and _not_ get back up. Hearing Piper call him 'brat', it left a bad taste in Wally's mouth.

_But Dr. Fate intervened, we had him and now…_ it was quiet. And bright. Wally lifted a hand to block the light streaming in.

Wait.

Wally lifted a hand. Consciously. He wanted to move his body, thought about it, and then it listened. He was in control?

"How?"

He stumbled to his feet, moved his hands, wiggled his fingers. He was in control, for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Fate?" Kaldur asked. The hero was acting strangely after that close range attack. A few stumbled steps and a confused head tilt. The golden masked hero looked in their direction. Megan was still looking Artemis over, Conner was assisting Robin.<p>

"He's getting away!" It was some citizen's cry. Kaldur noticed that hypnotism only seemed to affect those within a certain proximity to the sound. Dr. Fate seemed to chuckle, "Not on my watch" and ran off in a blur of blue and gold.

"That didn't sound like Fate." Artemis commented, she swatted Megan's hands away and attempted to stand.

"No, it did not. It sounded like Kid Flash." Kaldur, wasn't sure what to expect, but this certainly was not it.

Fate came back and deposited an unconscious music master on the ground. He glanced at the team, _his _team. The martian, atlantian, and clone seemed to be just fine. The human's however…

"Are you alright?" Fate asks Robin, reaches out to him.

"Don't touch me." The boy wonder growls.

"What? Rob it's me. Come on dude, don't-"

""Wal…KF?" Robin asks, still unsure. "How?"

"I don't know, it's quite. Guess Fate's not home right now." Wally joked.

"Then take off the helmet, quick. If you're in control then just take it off." The words were rushed and desperate. Dick just wanted Wally back, this could be his only chance.

"I tried, no can do. I think he's just knocked out I guess? Still not really sure how all this magic stuff works."

Robin stumbled a few steps, holding his side he fell into Wally's arms. "I've missed you." Dick mumbles.

Wally notices the stumble; looking up he sees that the rest of the team has too, but they've taken a few steps back and opted to let Wally take care of their youngest member. No one wanted a repeat of what happened once they returned from the Cadmus incident.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine." Robin growled out.<p>

Kaldur noticed Robin sitting away from all the other's on the ride back to the Hall of Justice. The young hero was bruised and bloody, costume torn in several places, hunched shoulders and clinched teeth. Quite the opposite of fine.

"Robin, I wish only to check your injuries."

"I said I'm fine." Robin repeated, voice a little louder, a lot more agitated.

"You are clearly hurt. Let me help you." Kaldur moved to assist his friend, only to find the young hero had grabbed the atlantian and had somehow managed to twist his arm behind him. Kaldur was soon face to face with the wall.

"Whoa man, chill out for a sec." Wally zipped over and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Robin shoved Kaldur away and took a swing in Wally's direction, "I said I'm fine, now leave me alone!"

Superman stood from where he was sitting in the jet, ready to intervene.

"Sit down." Batman growled low so that only he and possibly superboy could hear. "Batman, Robin needs-"

"Relax Supes, let the boys take care of it." Flash kicked his feet up on the console, only to receive a batglare. He quickly removed his boots from the surface. "Wally's got this."

Robin was in full on attack mode, angry and frustrated that no one was listening to him. A steady attack of kicks and punches were thrown KF's way. Wally kept up with defense, blocking and diverting the attacks, all the while waiting for Rob's adrenalin to fade and the boy wonder to trip up.

It didn't take long, this had been a brutal mission on all of them. Rob lost his balance after one misstep and was tumbling forward, but instead of meeting the ground face first, he was looking at the ceiling and laying on a gurney.

"Wally, I swear I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what? Sit there and shut up? Good, I was hopping you'd be cooperative." Wally smiled. Robin's anger died a little, his adrenaline was all but gone and the kid was barely awake anymore. "Now, let's talk drugs." Robin reluctantly let out a chuckle.

A few pain killers later and Robin was almost passed out, "Sorry I took a swing at you."

"Please, as if you could hit me on a good day." Kid Flash joked. Robin was sitting up at this point, ribs bandaged and cuts covered. He rested his head against Wally's shoulder and fell asleep against the speedster.

When the jet landed, Batman came to the back of the plane. He found Wally sitting as still as he'd ever seen the speedster. The boy wonder rested against his side, completely taken care of and in a comfortable sleep.

Batman nodded, bent down and picked up his protégé. Wally smiled and winked before zipping off. "Any time Bats."

* * *

><p>After that, Conner and Kaldur soon learned to just leave an injured Robin to either Batman or Wally. It was easier that way, and safer for everyone involved.<p>

Robin wrapped his arms around the taller boy. "I want you to come back. It's hard being at Mount Justice without you."

"I know buddy, and if I could find a way to get back to you I would, you know that." Wally replied, squeezing the boy wonder a little bit tighter.

"Buddy? I read your letter KF, I think we're a little past buddy."

"Oh, I um… wasn't sure if you had found that or…"

Robin smirked, "Read it the day after."

Wally swallowed hard. "And…"

"And I'll tell you everything when you get back. Promise. Batman has been working on ways to get you back, so has Flash. No one else in the league but J'jon knows about… this."

"What's the working theory?" Wally asked.

"Vibrating through the helmet."

"Wow. Yeah, let's save that as a last resort. It's unlikely that would end well, for either Fate or me."

"No one cares about Fate anymore, we just want you back." Robin argued. It wasn't totally true, but if given the choice between Dr. Fate or Wally, the red head won hands down.

"Hey, the guy isn't that bad. He might be all about magic but we found some common ground. Nabu likes order and logic, science is built on logic. See, it's not so bad."

Robin scoffed, "Glad you guys are getting along so well."

"Please, I get along with everyone." There was a brief silence between the two before Wally spoke again. "I think I pissed them off, Bats and Barry. They're avoiding me and keep scowling, which is the same old Batman I know and love, but it's a new look for Barry. It's scary."

"He misses you. I talked to him last week, he told me about your dad. Said-" Robin hissed in pain. Wally had tightened his grip at the mention of his father.

"Crap, Rob, I'm sorry."

"It's kay."

Kid Flash pushed Robin back a few steps, then knelt to look at the wound. A piece of glass was digging into Robin's side. Nothing too deep, but still painful.

Wally felt a tingling in the back of his head, Nabu was coming around. "Fate's coming back online." It was said softly, Dick thought he misunderstood at first. "Rob I wish I could give you the world, but I want to protect you from it too," Robin realized Wally was saying goodbye, "but I have a feeling that you wouldn't let me even if I tried." Dick released a choked off laugh, he swears he's not about to cry.

Wally gasps and emits a faint glow, Robin takes a step back. Dr. Fate extends an arm and places it on the young hero's shoulder; all the pain vanishes.

"He wishes you the best, and to watch after those he cares about." Fate's voice says in a hollow echo. Completely opposite from Wally's warm and inviting voice.

Robin grits his teeth and nods as he watches Fate fly out of site.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't hate me too much for the lack of updates. I had a severe case of writers block. I swear I tried to keep going, but nothing good came out of it. I am happy with this chapter tho, so that's something. <strong>

**Nabu's weakness- In my research of Dr. Fate I found that he can either guide or completely possess the wearer of the helmet. He's pretty much possessing Wally in this story. I also read that loud sounds can make it so the wearer can't hear Nabu's voice/guidance. Well I mixed it all together to make this chapter. Does it exactly line up with Fate's powers? No. But that's a writer's privilege. **

**Pied Piper- Not sure about his personality, sorry if it's OOC**

**Crux Ansata- Fate's symbol, looks like a cross with a loop at the top**

**Bats- That's what Wally calls Batman in the JLA & JLU series**

**Dr. Fate- I promise he's not the bad guy, just trying to get a job done. Also, he's gonna seem a little helpless in this story, but that's cause it's about Rob and KF, Fate is just along for the ride. **


	8. One of Ours

**One of Ours**

**Rated T**

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything **

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, you have a visitor." Alfred's voice echoed in the cave. Bruce moved away from the computer and started up the stairs. "Mister Kent is waiting for you in the library." The butler finished once Bruce was at the doorway.<p>

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce dismissed the butler and headed in the direction of his guest.

He watched Clark snoop through his book collection for a moment before clearing his throat and announcing his presence. "I assume you're here for more than a book loan."

Clark chuckled before turning around, "Well I was hoping to get a quote from the famous Mr. Wayne about the most recent Charity Ball." The two men sat down while Alfred brought refreshments. Bruce quietly sipped his coffee while Clark took a drink of his tea.

"Alfred's sweet tea is wonderful. You'd never know he wasn't from the south."

The man of steel smiled at the billionaire's scowl, "Sugar in tea is preposterous."

"Don't tell ma and pa that." Clark joked.

"Why are you here Clark? I'm sure you have some other reason than just to catch up." Bruce was tired of the small talk, he had things to do, people to save, questions to NOT answer.

Clark cleared his throat and sat down his glass. "I wanted to talk to you about your treatment of a certain league member." Clark paused at Bruce's glare, but decided to continue anyway. He was the man of steel after all, "Well, yours and Barry's."

"Dr. Fate I assume?"

"Yes, actually. Both you and Flash obviously have a problem with him; others are starting to pick up on your issues. You scowl at him every time he enters the room, which is better than Barry who won't even stay in the same room. I can't even get the man to go on a mission with Fate. Originally Flash, Fate, and I were assigned to evacuate that island, but Barry flat out refused."

"So I a last resort?" Bruce smirked.

"Please, don't act offended. Though it took more persuasion then it should've. We're heroes; our personal problems shouldn't get in the way of helping people. But after that, when Fate got hurt, you and Barry had a complete personality flip. You made me call in a Code Red and Barry talked us into allowing Robin onto watch tower. Fate was never alone while he was in med bay and I just want to know why." Clark finished his rant, Bruce took another drink of his coffee before responding.

"What do you know of Fate's powers?"

"I…" Clark had to think for a moment, "Well all the power is in the helmet right? Nabu resides there, he's the god of order."

"Right."

"I don't see what that-"

"Robin was shot a few months ago when Mount Justice was infiltrated. Pierced a lung, he broke at least a dozen bones from the fall alone."

Clark paled. "Wha… how is he alive? I mean, I'm glad he's alright, but how? Why didn't I know about this, why wasn't I told?" Robin was probably the only sidekick not afraid of Clark and treated him like an actual person, not just a hero. It was refreshing to be honest.

"Maybe if you didn't treat them like the plague and checked in occasionally…"

"How Bruce?" His relationship with either the YJ team or Conner wasn't really all that important in retrospect. Bruce knew that, but the other man never missed a moment to point out Clark's faults.

"Dr. Fate stepped in a healed him, brought him back." Bruce's voice had a slight waver, only someone who knew the billionaire as well as Clark did would pick up on it.

"That still doesn't explain why you have a problem with the man. I would think you'd be eternally grateful and be in his debt, instead you practically shun the man. I've seen you glare more at him than anyone we've ever interrogated. And that still doesn't explain Barry's treatment towards Fate."

"It was conditional, it came at a price. A high one." Bruce concluded.

Clark's eyes widened. "He, what?" that didn't make any sense, it didn't sound like Dr. Fate at all.

"Wally's life for Dick's."

"Oh god." Clark swallowed. "Who agreed to this? Who the hell would offer one kid's life in exchange for another?" He was yelling now, he didn't mean to but, god. He couldn't wrap his head around this.

"Wally did, he initiated the deal and had a set of conditions."

"What happened to Wally?" things were falling into place, just not the way Clark had been expecting.

"Think about it Clark. Nabu needs a host to become Fate. Barry and Dick have been depressed for months."

Clark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Wally's wearing the helmet." It was a sacrifice every hero knew they would probably make one day, but Wally was still so young. So many people depended on him. Clark remembered when he was 16, he didn't have to worry about saving the day; just school and keeping his new powers in check. These kids were taking on so much more than any other hero ever had. It was a lot to put on such a young person, but Wally somehow found a way to exceed everyone's expectations.

"He does have the tendency to throw 100% of himself at any problem." Bruce remarked.

Clark didn't realize he'd said all that out loud. "So what now?"

"Barry and I will work on being less obvious about our opinions of Fate, but we're not going to stop working on getting Wally back. The Young Justice team has been falling apart without him."

"Dick isn't taking this well is he?"

The look Bruce gave Clark made the reporter feel like the answer should've been obvious.

"No, he isn't."

* * *

><p>Dick sat on the bed in his room at Wayne Manor. He felt empty, things were only getting worse. Seeing Wally should've renewed his spirits, it was more interaction with the red head then he'd had in months. But it didn't give him hope or courage or whatever the hell was supposed to happen. It had just made him miss Wally that much more, sent him deeper into depression. He was closed off before, but now, after realizing what he was missing, he wasn't even sure how to function.<p>

Wally had been his rock, his confidant, his friend, his support system. He had Bruce and Alfred and the rest of his team; but they weren't Wally. They all wanted something, all had expectations. But Wally didn't want anything from him. Wally had wanted to be his friend but didn't ask for Dick to return it.

* * *

><p>It was the first time Bruce was letting him meet anyone. He'd snuck down to the cave once when Superman was over, but as soon at Batman noticed his presence Dick was quickly sent back to his room.<p>

But now, tonight, he was meeting two heroes. TWO. He couldn't believe it. The Flash, fastest man alive, and his partner Kid Flash. Which, yeah, that was kind of a dumb name, 'Kid Flash', but 'Speedy' was already taken so it wasn't _all_ his fault.

Still. Lame.

He and Batman waited quietly on top of Wayne Tower and looked over the city, there was a rush of air behind them, it was much too abrupt to be wind.

"Mr. Wayne is an idiot, leaving all those doors unlocked."

Robin frowned at the voice, definitely too young to be Flash. Dick turned around to comment on that snide remark but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder signaling him to be quiet.

"Kid…"

"No," Kid Flash interrupted his mentor as the two walked toward the Gotham natives. "seriously, this is _Gotham_ City. Leaving anything unlocked overnight could end terribly. I don't even leave the windows unlocked at my house. All I'm saying is that Mister Wayne is a nice, trusting, RICH, guy. He's gonna get taken advantage of if he's not careful."

Bruce fought off a smirk; Barry was right, this kid had a heart of gold. He interrupted the two speedsters "Mr. Wayne knows we are here, he left the building unattended so that we may use this location."

Wally's head snapped to their direction, "Wow, that sure was nice of him. See Flash, I told you he was a nice trusting guy." The red head's smile lit up the night.

Flash chuckled, "Yes you did. Are you ready to finally introduce yourself?"

"Well, yeah. We've only been here for ages." Wally answered exasperatedly. He took a few steps towards Batman and extended his hand. "Hi, Kid Flash, Wally West, nice to meet you."

Bruce choked a little bit at the forwardness, Dick slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Flash covered his eyes and groaned, "Kid, you don't give away your secret identity on the first meeting. Super hero rule number one. Remember?"

"Psh, no. Rule number one is save people." Kid Flash looked at his mentor like he was an idiot.

Robin grinned. Flash sighed, "Fine number two then."

"But you said rule number two was to not use your powers for your own personal gain."

Flash threw his hands up in the air finally giving up.

"I don't see why it matters, I know Batman knows your ID, he called on your home phone after all. Plus, I mean, this _is_ the 'Dark Knight' we're talking about. You think he didn't secure the area already? Please Flash. Besides, it's not like I gave away _your_ ID. "

Batman cleared his throat and squeezed the kid's hand, which he was _still_ shaking, to bring attention back to the moment. "Batman," he introduced himself. "and this is Robin."

"Hello." Robin's voice was soft, it floated on the night breeze and disappeared without a trace.

"Hi." Wally answered cheerfully, his own voice echoing a little, filling the night with a musical mischievousness.

"Kid Flash, why don't you and Robin check out Wayne Tower, make sure no one snuck in." Flash offered up.

Robin waited for Batman to interject, or at least tell them not to touch anything. But all the caped crusader did was nod.

"Ok." Wally smiled and grabbed Robin's arm, dragging him to the door leading to the stairs inside.

Dick heard the two heroes begin talking before the door slammed shut behind him.

"_In my defense I did warn you about his directness." Flash chuckled._

"_You did, at least his heart is in the right place." _

"_Kid doesn't know how to be mean. So what made you decide to finally let the two meet?"_

"_Robin needs-"_

Wally was dragging them down the steps to the first floor so they could work their way up.

"I figure if someone broke in they'd still be on the bottom few floors. Hey, tell me if I start talking to fast, I'm still kinda getting used to my powers."

The two searched the tower in silence. Well Dick was silent.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Wally was met with silence.

"That's ok, we can still be friends, even if you don't talk much. But dude, I gotta warn you, if you don't talk you're not gonna get dibs on _anything_ and I'm always gonna win our arguments. Though we might not argue if you don't talk, unless we come up with hand signals or I learn what all you looks mean. The rob-glare; doesn't have the same ring as bat-stare, but whatever. We'll work on-"

"You want to be my friend?" Robin interrupted.

"Well, yeah." Wally scratched the back of his head. "I mean, you don't have to return my friendship or anything, that's fine. We could have a one-sided friendship I guess."

Robin and Kid Flash searched the next few floors in silence before Robin broke it. "How did you get them, your powers?"

Wally's eyes lit up, "Oh, you know how Superman is an alien from a planet that exploded and how his parents sent him to earth to save him? Well, I'm from a planet where your powers are based on your personality. I got speed 'cause of my quick wit and snappy comebacks." Wally finished with a dazzling smile and a wink.

"Really?"

"Haha, no. Bunch of chemicals spilled on me and then I was struck by lightning. The former sounds less traumatic."

"Yeah," Robin nodded thoughtfully. "The first seems more structive."

Wally stopped their constant pace pulling Robin to a sudden stop. "Um… what now?"

"Well, you know. Destructive, but since de- means removal and is negation, structive must mean the opposite." Wally still wasn't getting it. "The first one seemed less destructive; but both 'less' and 'de-' work as negatives and cancel each other out."

"Oh, yeah. The chemical spill and electrocution was a little aweless. You know, less awe. Like awesome, but not." Wally smiled the biggest smile Dick had ever seen.

"Um, aweless is already a word." Dick said after a moment's pause.

Wally winced, "I'll just let you butcher the English language for both of us. Hey, why doesn't awful mean 'full of awe'?"

"It does, but that's just not it's most popular definition."

"Huh."

"Wally?" Robin asked attentively.

"Yeah Rob?"

Robin looked into the greenest eyes he'd ever seen, they were hopeful and trusting, and Dick couldn't _not_ smile. "I'd like to be your friend too."

Kid Flash beamed.

"But Kid Flash is a mouthful, I'm calling you KF. Also dibs on any crooks we find."

* * *

><p>Dick hadn't thought about their first meeting in a while. This was so much harder than it should've been. Being held by Wally for that short moment made all his emotions rush to the surface and Dick wasn't able to push them back down. Wally was just so consuming. So there and 'in your face' that you had to love him. His presences demanded attention, he entered a room and you just knew he was there, even if he stayed silent. It was like a backwards GPS that always led Dick back to Wally.<p>

Except for now, because now Fate was a road block Robin couldn't get around, but he knew KF was there on the other side. He knew those green eyes and red hair were waiting for him. He needed to hear Wally's laugh again, to see his smile and feel his presence. Robin just wanted to feel like everything was ok again, like he was whole again. He hadn't felt that way since Wally put on the helmet.

Dick knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was coming unraveled. His team could see it, so could Batman. Everyone was so careful around him, didn't push him or challenge him. School didn't matter, and at this point being Robin didn't matter much either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, originally this chap was only about Clark talking to Bruce with a brief look on Dick. But then I was like <strong>_**'I haven't done a decent flashback **_**(haha. made me laugh, you?)**_** in a while.' **_**And then writing a young, eager Wally was just so much fun and it just flowed. So ta-da. The part I wasn't gonna write ended up being my favorite. **

**I really do appreciate you reviews, they keep me going. **

**Unfortunately this will not be done by Dec. 1****st****. We still have 5ish more chaps to go, originally it was only one or two, but those plot bunnies kept multiplying.**

**Please review and let me know what you think **


	9. Speed Demon

**Speed Demon**

**Rated T **

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything **

* * *

><p><strong>Notes about Professor Zoom: One of Flash's strongest enemies. From the future, he gets his powers from the speed still in Barry's costume (Zoom found a time capsule containing Barry's suite in the future). He used a machine to amped up the speed energy in it and caused the colors to reverse. He has all of Flash's power so long as he wears the suite.<strong>

* * *

><p>Barry was in his lab at work writing a report about his findings in the latest CCPD case, but he couldn't focus; his thoughts kept going back to his nephew.<p>

_Six months. Six months since Wally put on the helmet. He's been gone too long, alone and isolated. Fate wants him, probably always wanted him. _Barry chuckled. _Kid's the only person I know capable of getting himself abducted by a magical helmet. _Barry's thoughts drifted towards unsafe territory, his brother-in-law. Rudy was shocked at first, but the blond speedster hadn't seen or heard from the man since. _Probably doesn't even care, never paid attention to the kid. Not like Wally deserved. _Allen shook his head, ridding his thoughts of the man.

He wondered how Wally was doing, at least Fate seemed to be taking better care of the kid. Ever since the 'incident' Barry had seen Fate taking food to his room, and not normal amounts of food. Enough to satisfy a speedster's metabolism for at least a few hours. _Probably doesn't need as much since he's not constantly tapping into Wally's powers. _Barry had wondered at first why Dr. Fate never ate in the cafeteria, but had concluded that it probably had something to do with the helmet. If he had to remove or morph it to eat, if he looked like Wally but acted like Nabu.

"Oh god."

Barry wasn't sure he could handle actually seeing Wally's face when the kid wasn't in control. It was probably best that Fate ate alone.

Barry's comm link beeped, distracting him from his thoughts and the work he wasn't doing. J'jon's voice sounded in his ear. "Keystone is being attacked by a man under the alias of Professor Zoom."

Barry pressed a button on the small device, "On it." He zipped out of the lab and down the street. He'd always been more than capable of protecting both cities, but with the league's help, keeping tabs had definitely become much easier. Barry flew past the city limits in seconds and came to a sudden stop in front of one of his greatest foes. Zoom stood in his speed suite, exactly like Flash's but the colors were reversed. Some sick part of Barry's mind noted that Kid Flash's suite was a perfect mix of his and Zoom's.

"Well hello Flash, I was beginning to wonder what it would take to get you here." Zoom chuckled.

"What are you doing here Zoom? Not enough entertainment in your own era?" Barry really didn't want to have to deal with the evil speedster, not now. He was a distracted and broken man at the moment. Wally's absence had left a bigger hole than he could have ever imagined.

"Actually Flash, I've come to even the score. You destroyed me before, and now it's my turn." Zoom smirked. He ran at Barry with lightning fast speed.

_Revenge, always a villain's favorite._ The two engaged in a series of well-aimed kicks and punches but both soon realized that their speed was evenly matched. Barry took in his surroundings; he needed to get Zoom out of the city, their previous battle had left so much destruction from the sonic booms alone.

Last time Flash fought Zoom he had carried the man past every speed barrier and eventually destroyed the suite's protection against friction. It seemed to be the man's only weakness. And since all the power was actually not in the man, but the suite, Zoom didn't quite have the metabolism genuine speedsters had. Barry would tire much sooner than the other man.

"Alright Zoom, if you want me so bad, try and catch me." Flash took off in a red streak. He only took a millisecond to look behind him and saw a yellow blur quickly approaching. Barry upped his pace, Zoom followed his lead. Soon the two were neck-in-neck. Flash reached out and grasped Zoom's costume, dragging the villain past the sound barrier and quickly approaching the light speed.

"Oh no Flash, not this time." Zoom quickly broke Flash's grasp and soon had the red speedster in his grasp. Barry should have known Zoom would've been prepared to turn the tables, using the same tactics was always risky. But he knew he wasn't on his game, was preoccupied with other things in his life. _A distracted hero is a dead hero. _Batman's words rang in his head.

Zoom barely slowed their speed, making it more manageable for the villain to maintain control. Suddenly, Barry was flying through glass windows and concrete walls. The speed and force that he was thrown sent him crashing through four walls before coming to a stop. The building's stability was compromised, the ceiling caved in and buried Flash in rubble. He cried out as a slab of concrete fell on his legs and an awful crunch echoed in Barry's ears.

Professor Zoom relished the sound of his enemy's scream. He dug his way through the ruble only to find Flash attempting to free himself. "And where do you think you're going?" Zoom struggled to remove the heavy concrete block off of the hero. Barry cried out again as a sudden rush of pain flew through his legs. He attempted to roll over and army-crawl out of Zoom's reach. Barry tapped his comm link. "Get me out of here J'jon."

The evil speedster let out a sick amused laugh, he watched as Flash tried to escape. He walked over in front of the broken man, not even bothering to use his speed. "Time to end this Flash." Just as Zoom began to vibrate his hand, Flash blurred out of sight. "NO! Get back here you coward! Flash! FLASH!"

* * *

><p>Barry appeared on the transporter, still lying on the ground. "Flash!" J'jon called to his friend. The Martian called for called for medical personal before going to the other hero.<p>

Flash was on the ground panting, propped up on his elbows. "My…legs. J'jon, I think their broken. I can't… ah!" Barry broke off in a cry of pain when he tried to reposition himself.

"Lay still, we will take care of things." J'jon tried to comfort his friend. Placing a hand on the speedster, J'jon put up mental blocks in Barry's mind to dull the pain receptors momentarily.

Medical personal rushed in to the fallen hero. "We need to scan his injuries, specifically for breaks so we can set them before they begin to heal."

_At least they know what they're doing_ Barry mused. "J'jon, Zoom is still loose. He needs-"

"I understand Flash, the league will send somebody." Barry nodded his thanks before they rushed him from the room.

* * *

><p>"Send him."<p>

"Batman, I do not think that wise." J'jon said.

"Send him."

"Look, Bruce, this is Barry's city. One of us should go, one of the founders." Wonder Woman offered.

Batman growled. "And which one of us should it be? Clark? He doesn't have the speed Zoom has, nor the experience."

"And Dr. Fate does?" Hal challenged.

"No," Clark interrupted, "but Batman is right, none of us are any more qualified to handle this."

"So we go as a team, that's what we do. It's what the league is for; when there is a threat one of us cannot handle alone we go in numbers." Diana reasoned.

"We'll put it to a vote." Superman decided.

Batman, Superman, and J'jon were all in favor. Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman were opposed.

"Flash will have to be the deciding factor." Batman stated before leaving the room.

After the caped crusader exited the remaining founders turned to Superman, "Why is he so determined to send Fate? He doesn't even like the man."

"Read the Young Justice reports from when their base was infiltrated." was all Clark said before exiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Young Justice Mission Reports:<strong>

_**Kaldur-**__ Mt. Justice was infiltrated while the team was away on a mission. We were ambushed as soon as we arrived back at base, Red Tornado's location was unknown. The team was significantly outnumbered and unprepared. Our previous mission had been complicated and grueling, the team was in no condition to battle. As leader I took point…_

_**Megan-**__ …they were waiting inside, we lost all surprise advantage as soon as we walked through the doors and had no choice but to attack head on. The team was gaining the upper hand until a bomb went off. I flew to cover Artemis who was unconscious and trapped under debris. I was distracted and turned my back on them, soon both of us were captured and detained. I would've phased out, but they had flame-thrower weapons trained on us. Even if I did escape, it would have left Artemis unprotected…_

_**Conner-**__ …Megan and Artemis were captured. Robin and Wally were battling the intruders, Kaldur and I made for a rescue attempt. They used the flame-throwers on Aqualad and soon had him captured as well. A kryptonite laser momentarily stunned me; I woke up trapped with most of my team…_

_**Robin-**__ …They came prepared. They knew our weaknesses and that we would not be able to battle for too long. An electric magnetic pulse had disabled the warning system, and most likely Red Tornado, gaining them entry. Most of the team had been captured after the explosion. Wally was running a distraction while I made an attempt to get the Mountain's defense systems back online. But I wasn't fast enough. The last thing I remember was a gun shot. _

_**Artemis-**__ …I came too just in time to see Robin get shot, he fell from the rafters. Wally screamed, then blurred out of the room. When he came back he put on the Helmet of Fate. The intruders were unprepared for the new hero and were soon overwhelmed. Fate set us free, we called for backup. By the time Batman, J'jon, and Flash arrived Fate had healed Robin. He left soon after. _

"Wally is actually Dr. Fate?" Diana asked. That's what the mission reports sounded like, but… it was unbelievable.

"Why were we never told?" Aquaman demanded. He should know everything when it came to his protégé and the team he led.

Hal was the only to ask the question that really mattered. "More importantly, why didn't we figure it out sooner?" Months had gone by; there was a subtle but noticeable shift aboard the watchtower, everything made sense now, especially Dr. Fate's sudden return. He should've seen this coming, they all should've seen this coming.

* * *

><p>Clark made his way to Flash's room. The speedster had a broken femur and two shattered fibulas. Most of the other injuries sustained were healed quickly once Barry's metabolism kicked in and his speed healing took over. Still, broken bones took at least a month, usually two. He couldn't walk, much less protect his city.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Superman questioned as he pulled a chair towards the bed.

"Like the useless coward I am. How do you think I feel Clark?" Superman's eyes widened at the bite in the speedsters voice. "Sorry, Iris always I get moody when on meds. Luckily they don't stay in my system long."

"Do we need to up the dosage?" Clark asked concerned.

"No, don't waste them. I'll be fine, just tired. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, actually. We were taking a vote on who should look after Central and Keystone while you're out, more specifically who should take on Zoom. But it came to a tie, it's your city and you're the

deciding vote." Superman watched as Barry realized exactly what had happened during the meeting.

"No, not him. I don't want to risk it. Send someone else, just not him. He doesn't stand a chance." Barry wouldn't be able to live with himself if things went south and he wasn't there to back Wally up. It didn't matter that was technically Dr. Fate, to him it was Wally. It would always be Wally.

"Batman thinks…" Clark started.

"Screw what Batman thinks, I said no." Barry snapped.

Clark nodded in understanding before leaving to inform Bruce of Flash's vote.

* * *

><p>Dr. Fate was meditating in his quarters when the computer screen in his room came to life, several videos popped up. News feed from Keystone from hours earlier, a current feed from Central showing Zoom terrorizing its citizens, and one of Flash asleep in a bed located inside med-bay. Wally swallowed hard as he took in what Dr. Fate was seeing.<p>

_Fate, we have to go, we need to do this. I need to do this. Please Nabu, if for no other reason than to-_

"I understand Wally, but without an order from the founders, it would be unwise for me to interfere. However, if you wish to look in on Flash, I may permit it."

_Nabu, you don't understand, it's Zoom. No one else in the league stands a chance, except for us. Someone here knows that and wants us to step in._ Wally argued. In all the time he'd been stuck here with Nabu, he knew that he had to point out every logical reason for Fate to side with him. It was time consuming and tedious, but almost always worth it.

"It is still-"

_No. It's up to us. Professor Zoom is a killer, and only a person who knows the speed force will be able to stop him. It has to be us. _

"I believe you are right. But it is still against my better judgment to act without the league's consent." Fate countered.

_I know it is Fate, but people are going to start dying soon. This is my city, my home. I can't let that happen. We're going. _Wally's voice echoed inside the helmet, and for the first time in months, Fate felt the boy begin to resist him. Lightning flashed in the boys eyes.

"Very well, I will take the videos appearance as a sign to interfere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and there's the next chapter. Does it totally suck? Feels like it totally sucks. <strong>

**I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. No YJ team in this chap, but I felt this was important to the story line. You got a glimpse of what happened back at Mount Justice though. So, whoot… n'stuff. **

**I tried to find the comic where Zoom makes his first appearance, but none of the stores in my area had it and I couldn't find it online. The research I found was pretty vague so I have no clue about his personality. **

**the more reviews i get the faster i'll update :)  
><strong>


	10. Persuasion

**Persuasion**

**Rated T **

**All mistakes are mine**

**Don't own anything **

* * *

><p>The closer to Central they got the more anxious Wally became. His nerves were on edge. They would need a miracle to defeat Zoom. Wally hoped Nabu would be able to pull something off, but he doubted it. He wasn't completely honest before, when he told Fate that only someone with knowledge of the speed force could stop Zoom. Really, it was access.<p>

Wally felt all his hairs stand on end, electrically charged with energy. Only someone with access to the speed force stood a chance; and Wally was the only hero other than Uncle Barry who had that. Well, his body did at least. Wheels were churning in his head. Hopefully they would be able to pull this off.

* * *

><p>Robin sat at Mount Justice, this was bad. Flash was decommissioned and Fate was heading towards Central. It was far too coincidental for Wally to have not played a part in this.<p>

"You're not going alone KF."

Robin ran from the computer to his bike and started for Central City. Professor Zoom was one of the speedsters toughest villains and Robin would be damned if he let Wally take this on by himself. He had already lost Wally to Dr. Fate, he wasn't about to lose him to Zoom too.

* * *

><p>Zoom raced down the street, his aftershocks causing windows to shatter and cars to flip.<p>

"Enough!" Fate's voice boomed overhead. "You have caused more than enough destruction Professor Zoom."

The yellow speedster came to a halt a few feet in front of Fate. "I don't think so."

Dr. Fate threw out golden energy beams towards the rouge, Zoom easily dodged them.

Wally watched as the battle played out._ He's too fast for that Fate, you're going to have to try something else._He was still trying to channel the speed force through his body, it took all his concentration away from what was going on outside but he hoped Nabu would be able to at least keep the rouge occupied for the time being.

Fate went intangible as a manhole cover was sent flying his way. He summoned golden walls and boxed Zoom in. He lifted the box into the sky while the crazed speedster laughed.

"Really? You think this will stop me? Pathetic." Zoom vibrated himself through the walls, the villain fell to the ground. He stood grinning, "Who do think you are? You can't catch me, no one can!"

Wally was worried, he didn't know another way of defeating Zoom other than destabilizing his suit. Nabu didn't have that kind of speed. And if Wally's plan didn't work- _No, it will work._ He would be able to use his link to the speed force to stop Zoom. This was his city, and Wally would protect it. _No matter what._He bit his lip still trying to focus on the power inside him. Blue lightning danced in the green eyes, pain surged through his metaphysical body.

Zoom vibrated his hands and zipped to the cars lining the street. He chuckled, "Still think you can stop me?"

Wally's eyes widened once he realized what Zoom was doing._ He's destabilizing their molecular structure! Nabu they're gonna explode!_

There were too many civilian in the neighboring buildings to let the explosions go unchecked. Dr. Fate threw a dome like shield around the cars to contain flames. He was temporarily distracted and didn't notice the rouge coming at him.

Zoom came from every direction; blow after blow eventually sent Fate to his knees. The punches and kicks were coming at a red and yellow blur. The evil speedster cackled as Fate hit the ground, another assault of punches rained down on the golden hero.

Smoke suddenly covered the area. Robin appeared from the shadows; he pulled Dr. Fate to his feet. The older hero grabbed the boy wonder and flew to the top of a building nearby. Zoom tornadoed his arms until the smoke dissipate, but Fate was already gone.

"Get back here Fate! I'm not done with you yet!" Zoom shouted. Looking up, he watched as the heroes landed on one of Central's taller buildings. "Not getting away that easy." The villain was soon standing in front of Robin and Dr. Fate. Fate threw a crux ansata in front of him as the speedster approached. Zoom ran through it and was transported out of the city.

"You should leave, this is not your fight." Fate addressed the boy standing at his side.

"I'm not going, this is just as much my fight as it is yours." Robin bit back.

"You are a liability."

Dick's eyes widened, "A liability? I just saved your life!"

_Please Dick, you need to leave before he comes back. _"Wally does not wish for you to be here." Fate countered.

"KF will get over it." Robin snapped. He wasn't going anywhere, if Wally was fighting, then Dick was backing him up. Not even Batman could get him to stand down at this point.

_Zoom will be back any moment._Wally just needed a little more time. He could feel the speed force building within him. Electricity crackled at the ends of Fate's fingertips. Hopefully Fate would be able to utilize it and...

"Did you honestly think that would work? Sending me to the other side of the world? Zoom mocked.

Robin threw out two bird-a-rangs, both were easily dodged. The two went head-to-head in a fist fight. While Robin was significantly more skilled, Zoom still had more than enough speed to dodge and send out his own attacks. It only took one good hit to make Dick stumble slightly and give the rouge the upper hand. Zoom grabbed the boy wonder's cape and flipped him over his head, slamming Robin into the ground.

"This isn't your fight kid." Zoom growled.

Robin was fighting off black spots that were dancing in his vision. A sharp pain exploded in his side and the next thing he knew he was free falling.

Wally could only watch as Robin was slammed into the ground. He had no control over the situation, over his body. Suddenly Wally felt his heart stop as Zoom kicked Robin off the edge of the roof. _NO!_

"Rob!"

Fate began to glow a bright yellow color as he jumped off the roof and dove for the young hero. He appeared back on the roof, unconscious boy wonder cradled safely in his arms. Robin was gently laid on the ground.

Wally had had enough of this, he could feel an electric energy coursing through him. _Sorry Fate, but it's my turn_. He reached up and removed the helmet, and sat it on the ground next to the boy he loved. The reason he put the helmet on in the first place.

KF stood in his own costume, except, it wasn't. It was costume made of pure energy; one not only linked to, but made from, the speed force. The colors were brighter, reds turning ruby, yellows glowing a bright white. He was illuminated by the blue electric sparks that were dancing across his body.

"Well what do you know, another little speedster." Zoom bantered. "Was wondering if you were going to show up. Your friends didn't stand a chance, what makes you think you'll fare any better than them or Flash?"

Wally looked over to Robin who was still on the ground, a steady rise and fall of his chest was KF's only comfort. _Because I have to._ "Because this city is mine to protect, and so are the people in it."

Zoom let out an evil laugh, "You have guts Kid, I'll give you that. But are you fast enough to stop me?"

_We're about to find out._ "Catch me" was all Wally said before running to the streets.

Zoom laughed as he chased after the boy. "Running scared? Maybe you're more like Flash than I originally thought."

A white and blue streak blurred across the streets, followed by a red and yellow one. Wally ran faster than he ever had before, he passed the sound barrier without even trying, something he had never been able to do before.

KF stopped suddenly, surprising himself by the fact that he didn't have to decelerate first. This new suit giving him more control over his powers, as well as speed; but it was draining him. He could feel his body start to shut down inside the costume, unable to keep functioning at such intense levels._ Just a little longer._ Wally turned around and threw out his fist, sending a punch at Zoom that knocked the villain back several yards. The actual hit was only made worse because of the force Zoom ran into it with.

"Enough Zoom, go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under." Wally spat.

Zoom got to his feet and looked around; somehow they made it back to the streets of Central. "Whose gonna stop me? You? As far as I can tell, this city is mine. Flash was the only one who could ever match my speed, who could stop me. And he's nowhere to be found."

"He's not the only one." Wally was suddenly in front of Zoom, sending punch after punch at the older speedster. Lightening was bouncing off the younger and hitting the streets. Zoom eventually ended up sprawled out on the ground.

Kid Flash walked over and stood above the fallen villain, "This ends now." He vibrated his hands; a sonic boom sounded that sounded like thunder cracked the air as Wally tapped into the speed force even more than he already was. His vision was getting hazy, but he could still find the yellow clad villain in front of him. He sent both hands into Zoom, effectively destabilizing the rouge's costume.

* * *

><p>Robin awoke to the sound of a sonic boom. He saw the Helmet of Fate sitting beside him. "Wally?" He pulled himself to the edge of the building and found Zoom and KF standing there. Wally was… glowing? Dick watched as Kid Flash started attacking the rouge. It was mostly a blur, but from what Robin could make out, Wally wasn't holding back.<p>

There was a bright blue explosion that lit up the sky and one last sudden crack before everything went still.

"KF!"

Dick looked off onto the street and found both speedsters lying on the ground. He dove off the top of the building and was soon by Wally's side. "Hey, come on Kid, be ok. Please be ok." Rob pulled KF into his lap and gently removed the goggles covering the speedster's eyes.

Wally finally managed to open his eyes, Dick swore his heart skipped a beat when he saw those green pools he'd been missing for months now.

"Hey." Wally tried to smile, but god it hurt. He felt a burning throughout his whole body as the electricity inside him died down.

Rob smiled, this was KF. This was Wally, _his_ Wally. "Hey."

"Is Zoom-?"

"He's taken care of, you got him." Robin assured. "Are you ok? What happ-"

Robin soon found the speedster's arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him down, and his lips were occupied by KF's. The kiss wasn't romantic or gentle in anyway. It was desperate and frantic and the best thing in the world. Dick kissed him back just as harshly. Breathing didn't matter at this point, just this. The two of them, finally.

Pain exploded behind Wally's eyes. He let out a whimper before going slack in Rob's arms. The boy wonder pulled back when Wally's arms fell to the side and his lips stopped moving.

Rob choked on his own breath, "KF?"

Nothing.

"Wally?" Dick shook the boy in his arms.

Still nothing.

"Don't do this." Robin was frantic now, tears burned his eyes behind the mask. "Don't leave me when I just got you back." Robin felt for a pulse, but the older boy's chest wasn't moving. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: uh-oh.**

**On a side note, in the comics Wally does eventually learn to make a suit out of the speed force. Just saying. **


	11. Within Sight

**Within Sight**

**Rated T**

**Don't own anything**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

><p>Robin felt a faint pulse beneath his fingertips. This wasn't right, this wasn't fair! "You can't do this to me! Wake up you jerk!" Robin fisted the front of Wally's costume that was now back to its original colors. He shook the unconscious boy a few times, his voice cracking. "Wake up! Just wake up!" Breaths were coming out in sobs by this point. <em>This isn't happening. It's not, it's not, it's not!<em>

Dick pulled himself away from Wally. _I can fix this. I promise Wally I can fix this._ He pushed red bangs to the side and kissed the speedster's forehead before darting back to the top of the building he had just been occupying. _I can do this. Wally did it for me... I can do this._

The boy wonder was soon back at Wally's side holding Fate's helmet. "I know, this is stupid. And I know that you would stop me. But I love you more than anything KF and I need you alive more than I need to be with you." Dick swallowed the knot in his throat and put on the helmet.

* * *

><p>"You should not be here." Nabu's voice echoed.<p>

Dick looked around himself, it was just a massive black abyss. He noticed he was no longer in his Robin costume, but regular clothes. "Is this what it was like for Wally? Just dark and empty?"

"Yes. That is, however, irrelevant. You are not a proper wearer for the helmet." Nabu repeated.

"Why?" Dick didn't understand. He was willing to sacrifice everything to wear the helmet.

Fate had read the boy's thoughts. "No, you would sacrifice your life for your teammate."

"So? That's exactly what KF did isn't it? He only came to you because of me. Why can't I do the same?"

Nabu was quiet for a moment before answering. "Wally is a unique individual. I have been around for a long time, seen dimensions and realms you could not fathom. Never, in all my travels have a met a heart like Wally's. A child so willing to give himself for a greater good. It's true that, yes, you were the driving force to implore him to put on this helmet. But I learned of his greatness the first time he wore it. When Wally decided to use me to save you I sensed something more. He so strongly believed that Dr. Fate could do more good then Wally West or Kid Flash would be able to ever accomplish. That's why I agreed for him. You are a hero, but one whose life has left him hurt and hardened."

Robin was suddenly furious. "What do you know about me and my life? Of course I toughened up. I had to."

"I know, and I do not fault you for that. Any other man would have been broken after what you went through. But you, a child, were able to overcome those tragedies and turn them into something great. I applaud you for it in fact. But Wally has faced many trials too. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. Yet he never holds back his heart or his trust. You could attempt to end his life, and with a sincere apology he would forgive you and never question you again. It has, in fact, happened to him before. For all the trials he has faced in his young life, he is not the troubled soul one would expect to find after such events. He is... Special."

"Yes he is. And I need you to save him."

"I cannot."

Dick felt tears burn behind his eyes. _Why not? Why won't anyone ever give Wally a break? _"Why?" his voice cracked as he asked the question.

"To do so I would have to overtake you. And that is not something I can do." Nabu paused for a moment before explaining. "I have had the honor of knowing Batman for a very long time. Before he had a partner, before he had you. I have seen what a difference you make in his life. You keep him balanced, sane."

"Batman will be fine without a partner." Robin argued. "He never needed me in the first place."

Nabu shook his head, "No, do not sell yourself short. Richard, you keep the darkness from consuming him. I will not be responsible for taking away his light."

This was it. This was the only way Dick new to save Wally and it wasn't working. "What am I supposed to do then? How am I supposed to save Wally? I can't lose him. I can't."

Nabu looked at the broken boy before him. It was true. It didn't seem like he would be able to fulfill his destiny without Wally. "I know."

Dick looked at Nabu and asked the question that was slowly breaking his heart. "If Wally put the helmet back on, would you be able to heal him?" Even if he couldn't really have KF, at least Robin would know Wally was out there.

Nabu was genuinely surprised. This was unexpected. It was truly one of the greatest sacrifices the young boy could make; giving up his heart in order to save the one he loved. "I do not know. If I did, there is a chance that Wally would never truly be himself again. What he accomplished today did more than just physical damage. If he wore the helmet he may become lost inside of himself. That is not a chance I am willing to take. I now see that destiny has great things planned for young Wally's future, and I have seen how... unbalanced... the world has become in his absence. So I release him from our agreement, he is no longer required to wear the helmet. This is something Wally must fight on his own though. I cannot help him."

Nabu suddenly disappeared from the darkness. Robin's surroundings started to brighten to a light grey. Eventually the light became so bright that he had to cover his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing in the middle of the street, the Helmet of Fate nowhere in the surrounding area.

* * *

><p>He looked at Wally who was still on the ground. The red head was so pail, freckles scattered across his nose even looked faded. Robin pressed a button on his belt to alert Batman of his location. He knelt beside Wally and pulled the speedster into his lap again. Small sparks still jumped off the unconscious teen, hitting the boy wonder and any other conductor within a three foot radius. Dick didn't care. They held no more charge than a small shock from static electricity.<p>

"I need you to hold on KF. Fate couldn't help, but Batman can. I'm gonna get you help and you'll be fine." Dick pulled him closer and kissed the top of Wally's head. "You're always fine right?" Dick mumbled into the red hair.

"Remember that time you broke your arm on the trampoline? Or knocked yourself out playing with my escrima sticks? Both times you just stood right back up and laughed through the pain. Joked about being clumsy and uncoordinated. But you were just fine. Just like now."

Robin wasn't sure how long it'd been. If his perception of time had been altered while in the helmet or what. But seconds felt like hours. _He's breathing now. At least he's breathing now._

* * *

><p>Batman was in the watchtower when an alert on his belt went off. Bruce swears he had a minor heart attack when he realized it was Robin notifying him that not only was he in Central, but that he was in trouble. <em>Please not Zoom.<em>

"Whose been watching Central?" Batman's voice boomed as he raced to the room with all the computer monitors. No one was in there. He had been pulled away to Gotham after alerting Fate to the crisis in Wally's city. Most everyone else seemed to be in similar situations.

He flipped the channel to the street cameras in Central City. In a matter of seconds he found a traffic camera taking still photos of the surrounding streets. Bruce watched Wally, not Fate, take on Zoom. He saw the explosion, Robin with the helmet, and finally Dick holding Wally's unconscious body in the streets.

The dark knight locked the information away to analyze later. He quickly had the transporter activated and pulled both teen heroes and Professor Zoom aboard the watch tower.

* * *

><p>It took a moment before Robin realized he was no longer on the streets. He only snapped out of his shock when Batman tried to pull KF out of his arms.<p>

Robin tightened his grip. "No!"

"Robin, you have to let him go."

Dick shook his head and sobbed. "No, I have to save him!"

"Robin!" Batman snapped. Only then did the boy wonder actually meet his mentor's eyes. "Let him go, let me help him."

Robin bit his bottom lip but nodded his head in agreement and released his grip on Wally. The next thing he knew Zoom was in a hold cell, Wally was being carted off to the infirmary, and Bruce was pulling him into a hug. Batman's cape covered most of him, protecting him from the world. Dick gripped Bruce like his life depended on it and just broke down. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't do anything anymore. If Wally didn't make it then Dick wasn't sure he would ever be the same person he once was.

Batman, unfortunately, knew the answer to that question. It was no; he knew Dick would never recover from this. Not really.

* * *

><p>Lights in the infirmary seemed to flicker slightly, machines' screens blurred and went hazy. There was an uproar outside Barry's door.<p>

"What the he-" Flash pushed himself up into a sitting position, as much as he could anyway.

He heard medical terms being shouted and watched a gurney flew past his room. If he was any other hero, with any other power, it would have come and gone in a blur. But he wasn't. Barry watched, almost in slow motion, as his nephew, his partner, was rushed by. The red hair, the fair skin, the… electrical sparks?

"Wally!" There was a load annoying beeping coming from somewhere in the background. "What happened? Wally!" Barry tried to maneuver his way out of the bed just as a team of nurses and doctors rushed in.

Somewhere it registered that it was his heart monitor making the annoying sounds. It didn't matter. Not really. Not to him. Wally was hurt and unconscious and the blue lightening…

"Oh my god, tell me he didn't!"

Flash struggled against the doctors, but between the injuries still healing and more drugs being pumped into a system, his struggles were petty at best. Barry's vision began to fade and he stared to drift off.

"But Wally's my… he's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh my gravy, this is sooo late. Whoops. Honestly, I wrote this a week ago. But then my comp crashed and when I got it back I didn't want to go thru and edit this. But it's here now. We're almost done though.**

**As an appology i'll update again this weekend. deal?**

**Thank you all soooooo much for the reviews :)**


	12. Sacrafices Made

**Sacrifices Made**

**Rated T**

**Don't own anything**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

><p>Barry waited as patiently as he could once he woke up, which really wasn't very long. Eventually both Batman and Robin walked in.<p>

"What the hell Bruce?" Barry seethed. Dick was a little shocked that the older speedster could even achieve that level of anger, but today was really just full of surprises.

"Barry, Wally will be fine." Batman eased Robin into a chair next to Flash's bed.

"Fine? Nothing about this is fine! My nephew was just rushed down the hall, unconscious, with what looked like to be speed force residue bouncing off the walls, and you think everything is going to be fine?"

"Flash." It was just one word, _that's all it ever really takes_ Dick mused, and Barry's anger seemed to die down. Or at least be momentarily contained. "Robin, what happened?"

Dick swallowed the knot in his throat, his voice coming out a lot smaller then it usually did. "I found out that Dr. Fate was going to take on Zoom, but I couldn't let Wally go alone. When I got to Central, Zoom had the upper-hand; I had to get Fate out of there. We hid on top of one of the surrounding buildings, Fate tried to get me to go… but Zoom found us. We- I didn't last long. I don't know what happened next; I woke up on the roof, Fate's helmet beside me. Wally and Zoom were encased in a blue explosion, it knocked both of them out." Robin left out the part where he put on the Helmet of Fate and talked to Nabu, it didn't really matter in the long run since nothing had come of it. Dick got the feeling that Bruce knew about it already though.

Barry sat in silence as Robin explained what happened. He wanted to yell and scream and cuss, but he couldn't. The kid looked so broken, so defeated. "Tell me about the explosion."

"It was, massive. And deafening. I think Wally must have broken the sound barrier a few times, I'd never seen him do that before." Robin looked down at his gloved hands, most of his uniform has ripped or charred. "His costume was different, he seemed to glow."

Batman placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, it was comforting. "Flash, explain the speed force you think Wally tapped into."

Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Every speedster draws their power from the speed force. Both Wally and I got our powers through lightening, that's why he seemed to be producing it; that's our link. My best guess is that the stubborn kid used it to break Fate's hold and amp up his powers. The problem is that it takes way too much energy, both physically and mentally. Wally's body wasn't ready for that."

Robin clinched his fist, _He's fine. He's gonna be fine. I got him up here, they're gonna fix him, and he's gonna be fine._

* * *

><p>Several hours later Robin found himself pushing Barry around in a wheel chair, they were headed towards Wally's room.<p>

He was stable. Unconscious, but stable.

J'jon was waiting for them, the Martian had taken it upon himself to explain KF's condition.

"The energy needed to sustain the speeds and continuous contact with the speed force took a toll on his body. It started shutting down system by system. It is honestly surprising he was able to hold on long enough to get Fate's helmet off, much less fight, and especially take down, someone as powerful as Professor Zoom.

"Thankfully, his healing powers assisted in repairing some of the damage, enough to keep him breathing and his heart pumping. However, that is all it is able to do at the moment."

"I don't understand." Robin interrupted. _Wally's had hours to recuperate, his accelerated powers should've gone into full healing mode by now._

"There was extensive damage; concussion, several broken ribs, internal bleeding. Wally's healing powers are functioning at a bare minimum. They are keeping him alive, but are unable to heal any other injuries for the time being. It will be a slow process. His metabolism was still in an overdrive like state attempting to compensate. The doctors currently have him on monitors so track his vitals and are supplying him with steady amount of nutrients in hopes of assisting his healing process."

"Thanks J'jon, think we can see him now?" Barry asked.

The Martian nodded and stepped out of the way, Dick maneuvered both Flash and himself into the room.

_Oh god._ He didn't look any better than when Robin had been holding KF on the streets of Central. Pale, _so pale_, and fragile. Wally never looked broken, he was always so alive. It didn't matter if he was happy or angry or even tired. Wally didn't do this… this delicate thing. But that's how he look right now, lying in this huge white bed. Wally looked small and damaged.

Dick bit his lip and held back the burning sensation in his eyes, Wally was gonna make it. He was gonna make it and he was gonna be fine. And once he got KF out of here, Robin was never letting him go again.

* * *

><p>One week. Seven Days. 168 hours.<p>

Wally finally woke up.

And Dick was right there, just like he promised.

"Hey." Wally's voice was horse from being unused for so long.

Dick was curled up in the bed right next to the red head "Oh thank god." The smaller boy wrapped his arms around Wally. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, I swear to god Wally. Promise me, promise me that you're never going to do something so incredibly stupid and-"

Robin's lips were suddenly pressed next to Wally's, this kiss much softer than their first.

Wally pulled back, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" he tried to joke.

Robin frowned, "I'm serious, I thought I lost you. And then I thought I lost you again. You… you can't do this to me. You don't get to. I love you damn it. And I thought you were gone." Dick's vision began to blur and his voice started to crack, "You're not replaceable Wally, not to me. Not to the team, we fell apart without you. _I fell apart without you_. Don't… don't ever do something like this again." He finished and let the older boy pull him into his chest.

"I can't."

Robin pulled back as though he'd been hit. "W-what?"

"I can't." Wally said again. "I did everything for you, and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat if I had to. So I can't promise you I won't when we both know that there is a very real chance that I will."

"Why? Why would you? I don't want you to risk everyth-"

"Because you're worth it. Because you mean the world to me."

Dick's face turned an angry red. "Damn it Wally, listen to me!" he all but yelled. "You're worth something too! I don't know why you can't see that or who told you otherwise, but you are just as important as I am. Maybe even more so."

"Rob…"

"No, listen to me. Everything fell apart without you. Everyone was broken and angry and sad and hurt and… and you play a bigger role than you think. Fate's words, not just mine."

Wally looked at Robin, he was thinner, smaller, and something of an emotional wreck. "OK, ok." Wally would do almost anything to put Robin back together again. The hurt, scared look on the boy wonder's face ripped made Wally's heart ache. "I can't promise that I won't do whatever I can to protect you, but I promise I'll be more careful. Alright?"

Rob sighed, he was so tired from this emotional roller-coaster he'd been on for the last few days, _weeks, months, _and he realized that was really as good as he was ever gonna get. "Just… just don't go anywhere."

"Not without you bird boy."

* * *

><p>The next time Wally woke up, it was dark out. Robin was asleep, face pressed into Wally's shoulder, and fist holding tightly to his shirt. This, right here, was all he needed. He counted Rob's, <em>Dick's<em>, breaths. Each inhale, each exhale. He felt the warmth coming from the smaller body, the heartbeat from it. It made him smile.

"You're… absence took a toll on him."

Batman stepped out of the shadows.

Wally wasn't sure how he kept himself from jumping and waking up the boy in question. He carded his fingers through the dark hair, just a soothing gesture to make sure the younger boy stayed asleep. Dick sighed and burrowed deeper into Wally's side.

His ribs gave a protest that Wally shoved right back down, _this is more important, and definitely worth it._

He looked at Batman, "I didn't want that. I just wanted him to be ok."

"I know."

"I was so scared, when I saw him fall. Robin never falls."

Bruce felt the corner of his moth turn up slightly.

"I had to do something, I couldn't let… I didn't… he was…"

Wally's breathing picked up as he thought back to that day so many months ago. The sheer and utter panic, all the blood, the heavy and labored sounds of Robin breathing.

The heart monitor started to pick up, Robin's hand gripped the fabric of Wally's shirt even tighter then it was before; like he was afraid the speedster would disappear.

Batman took a step closer and whispered in hushed tones. "Wally, calm down, everything is fine. You did the right thing, you saved him. He's safe." _He's safe, thanks to you. I owe you everything for keeping him safe. For making that sacrifice. For making sure he wasn't the one we lost. For keeping me from having to loose someone else._ It was all left unsaid, but hopefully Wally heard it anyway.

Wally took in a deep breath and tried to slow his heart rate down to something more normal for a waking speedster. He pulled the smaller boy closer and held tight, smelling the fresh sent of shampoo and soap. It made him feel safe, he was content. This, right here, it felt like home. And there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

When Wally looked back up, Batman was gone. KF had a feeling he was never too far away from Robin though. At the moment they were both safe. And they were together, he really couldn't ask for more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: alrighty, there you guys go. Consider it a holiday gift yes? Maybe? Um… yeah. I think we only have one more chap (which I hope to get out before the new year) so if there are any requests this is your last chance. **

**Thanks so much for all the updates, you guys are the only reason this isn't a one-shot. Reviews make all the difference in the world. I read and appreciate every single one of them. **


End file.
